


Vanguardians

by jazzy2017



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2017/pseuds/jazzy2017
Summary: In need of a companion, Sesshoumaru rescues a kitten named Kagome with the intention of giving her away, but she weasels her way into his life. He had no idea that his pet was actually a guardian created for him, until he wakes up to a very beautiful and very, very naked woman straddled on his lap. Friends become enemies and pets become lovers as each being plays out their destiny.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**So this is a quick story that's been in my head. The chapters will be short, between 100-1000 words.**

Vanguardians Chapter 1

Summary: In need of a companion, Sesshoumaru rescues a kitten named Kagome with the intention of giving her away, but she weasels her way into his life. He had no idea that his pet was actually a guardian created for him, until he wakes up to a very beautiful and very, very naked woman straddled on his lap. Friends become enemies and pets become lovers as each being plays out their destiny.

First year of law school complete. It was everything people had said it would be: isolating, full of long hours and hard work. It was all that and more, but Sesshoumaru had conquered it, finishing his first year at the top of his class. Doing that secured him an internship at one of the most prestigious law firms in Japan. Sesshoumaru smirked. Having your father found that law firm didn't hurt his chances either. The young man glanced up at the honking horn. His brother rolled the window down.

"Hey Smartass, ready to go?"

Inuyasha cranked up the tunes, watching his older brother load up the trunk. Sesshoumaru slid up front into the passenger's side of the vehicle. The two sped off.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"You need to get out. Seriously, you've been doing nothing, but studying and playing your stupid role-playing games. Have you met a single girl since you started school?"

"It is not advisable to date, especially your first year of study."

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever nerd. You need this vacation more than any of us."

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window. The clouds were moving fast. The feeling in the air had shifted; a storm was approaching.

"Hopefully the storm will pass by quickly."

Inuyasha sped up, turning off the highway to avoid the traffic and mumbling a curse, " It wasn't supposed to rain at all this week. That's why I chose this week to go to the beach."

A flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder drowned out the man a moment. Shortly after, the rain pounded the pavement. Inuyasha turned on the windshield wipers and pressed on the gas.

"We still have to pick up Koga. Maybe we can outrun the storm. I hate driving in this shit."

"Pull over and I'll drive."

The rain came down like a heavy mist, obstructing Inuyasha's view.

"Slow down and pull over, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Inuyasha rolled over something and heard a yelp. He skidded the car to a stop. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and got out the car. Thankfully, no other cars were taking this road or Inuyasha's reckless driving could have been a larger issue. Inuyasha was already out, crouching over a small figure.

"What did you hit?"

Inuyasha turned to him, "A little cat. I didn't see it."

"Is it...dead?"

The kitten released a pitiful meow, lifting its head up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, lifted the small thing up and set it on its feet to inspect it. The kitten cuddled into his touch, meowing again.

"That's weird," Inuyasha said, standing up, "The thing doesn't have any marks or anything on it. I swore I rolled over it, but it looks fine."

Sesshoumaru casted a look at the feline, wiping some rain off his face, "It doesn't matter. If nothing's wrong, let's go. I'm getting drenched."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave when the kitten let out a high-pitched meow at him. Sesshoumaru glanced back at it.

The kitten stared up at him with crystal eyes aglow. Sesshoumaru sucked in a sharp breath.

"You aren't coming anywhere with me."

Unbothered by his cold tone, the kitten rolled around his feet, flicking her tiny white paws at his pants leg.

"Hey, does the little guy have a collar? At least we could return him to his home."

Sesshoumaru picked up the small animal and lifted its neck to inspect the collar.

"It's a little girl. Kagome's the name on the collar."

Kagome licked Sesshoumaru's jawline, mewing happily. Sesshoumaru pulled her away from his face, his lips curled in disgust. Inuyasha laughed.

"Come on. Let's get in the car, and figure out what to do with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanguardians**

Ch. 2

The cat named Kagome pawed at the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. The man grit his teeth. He was seconds away from flinging the annoying little thing out the window.

"She really likes you," Inuyasha joked, pulling out his phone.

Inuyasha dialed Koga's number and pressed a button to switch the phone call to video. Koga picked up after three rings.

"Hey, where are you Dogbreath? I've been waiting an hour now!"

"Shut up you mangy wolf, Sess and I hit a cat so we had to stop."

Inuyasha panned the phone over to Sesshoumaru, showing the cat. The kitten bat at the phone screen, meowing at the wolf demon.

" We're still coming. Can we bring her over?"

* * *

Sesshomaru scowled down at the kitten. She regarded him with big moon eyes as she sat obediently on Koga's couch.

Koga frowned, folding his arms at his chest, "The thing's cute, but it can't stay here."

"Not the kind of pussy you like?"

"Vulgar Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru sniffed, turning up his nose.

Kagome meowed in concurrence, mimicking the demon. Koga sat on his couch, kicking his feet up.

"Come here, furball," Koga said, picking Kagome by the scruff of her neck.

He ruffled her ears roughly before rubbing her belly. Kagome nipped at his fingers and wrapped her paws around his forearm. Koga laughed, swinging the dangling cat gently.

"We can drop her off at the shelter or something. I'm sure she'll be adopted quickly," Sesshoumaru surmised.

"People don't really adopt cats though," Inuyasha responded, taking a seat across from Koga.

"She's a kitten," Sesshoumaru fired back, "Someone'll probably want her."

Kagome leapt onto Sesshoumaru's lap, snuggling into his stomach, purring.

"Looks like she wants that someone to be you, Sess. It's not a bad idea actually. You could use more friends, even if it's just a stupid cat," quipped Inuyasha.

The kitten whipped her head toward Inuyasha, baring her fangs with a sharp hiss. Sesshoumaru chuckled. That was the first thing he didn't mind the cat doing. He petted the feline, drawing her attention back to him. Kagome casted a side-eye glance at the younger dog demon and Inuyasha swore she had been glaring at him.

"Ayame doesn't really like cats so I can't keep her. Sess, just watch over her until we find her owner. She has a collar so someone has to be looking for her. Who knows? Maybe they'll have a reward."

"Whatever, I'll put up some signs. This should be Inuyasha's problem. He hit her," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Yeah, coming to get you! Besides, it doesn't like me," Inuyasha said, feeling a little offended.

Kagome slipped off Sesshoumaru's lap and walked into Koga's bathroom.

"Listen the beachhouse allows pets so let's take her with us and handle the rest later. Cats like the beach right?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, they hate water, dumbass," Koga growled, shrugging on a backpack, "What are we supposed to do about her hacking up hairballs or shitting on the carpet? We aren't getting our security deposit back if she does."

The sound of a toilet flushing called the men to the bathroom.

"Sess, you were supposed to be watching her! I don't need her playing in the toilet, tearing my toilet paper or-" Koga's rant was cut short.

Kagome was propped on the toilet, looking positively humanoid. She wiped herself with a small piece of toilet paper and jumped on the toilet handle, causing it to flush. The feline leapt to the floor, landing on her feet. She walked calmly past the three shocked individuals and took her seat back on the couch.

"Dude, the cat is potty trained!" Koga grinned, "She's officially a better house guest than you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smacked him on the back of the head, "Great! Problem solved, can we go? Sess, get the dumb cat."


	3. Chapter 3

Vanguardians

Ch. 3

Inuyasha spiked the volleyball at his brother.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Put your damn phone down and come play! We've only got a few good hours of sunlight left."

Sesshoumaru frowned, staring down at the sandy ball. He brushed a few grains of sands from his phone.

"I just need to finish this project."

Koga jogged up to him, taking the volleyball back, "And by project you mean some stupid game?"

Kagome crawled on Sesshoumaru's towel. She jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, peeking to see his phone. He shrugged the kitten off with an exasperated sigh.

Inuyasha joined the duo.

"You know, this trip is gonna suck if you aren't going actually have fun with us. The cat has played with us more than you!"

Kagome meowed in agreement. Kagome tried futilely to shake the sand from her paws before running towards the ocean's waves. She waited for the swell and dipped her paws in the water to wash off.

"I thought you said cats didn't like water, Koga" Inuyasha sneered.

Suddenly a large wave knocked the kitten back, drenching her with water. Her mews of content became terrified wails, calling out to the three guys.

"I did and look there, ashole," Koga retorted.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. This trip was starting to feel more like a babysitting session between the cat, Koga, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru scooped up the soaked cat begrudgingly. Kagome purred in delight, licking his hand.

"Stupid thing; stop."

Sesshoumaru dropped her and gathered his towel. He thought a trip to the beach would relax him, but now he regretted agreeing to come. He didn't speak, walking back toward the beach house with Kagome practically skipping in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanguardians

Ch. 4

Inuyasha stomped through the front door, "What the hell, dick?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the couch at his younger brother.

Inuyasha sat next his brother, "Are you going to be like this for the whole trip, standoffish and shit?"

Sesshoumaru choked on a sigh, choosing instead to scroll through his phone. Inuyasha swiped his phone away. He jumped off the couch, narrowly avoiding Sesshoumaru's claws aiming for his throat.

"Give my phone back, little brother."

There was a hidden threat threaded in Sesshoumaru's command, but Inuyasha ignored it, running toward the kitchen. Sesshoumaru chased him throughout the beach rental, jumping on beds and knocking down paintings. Koga bolted after the two, yanking Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. Koga grabbed the phone. Inuyasha reeled back and toppled to the ground in the hallway. Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop.

"You two are gonna wreck the whole place and we won't get our money back," Koga chastised hotly.

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Sesshoumaru kicked him in the side.

"You stupid child," the elder brother said.

Koga tossed Sesshoumaru his phone back with a smirk, "I see why you're glued to this phone. You're still talking to Kagura?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Why are you still talking to that bitch? She left you for Naraku a year ago. Cut her off!"

Kagome walked to the hallway, peeking around the corner at the dog demons. Sesshoumaru brushed past her.

"Naraku has been in a foul mood since he received his law school grades back. She needed someone to speak to."

Koga picked up Kagome and sat on the couch. He rubbed her belly, tickling her sides.

"Do you still want to get back with her?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately, turning on the tv. He glanced out the window. The rains looked to be returning; the clouds rolled and swirled in the sky.

"Did you want to order food? Pizza or something," Sesshoumaru offered.

"Answer the question," Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good, right little kitty?" Koga asked, shaking Kagome gently. Kagome meowed, rolling in his lap.

Inuyasha sighed, "I meant Sesshoumaru needs to answer the question about Kagura, you flea-bitten wolf."

Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his head, "I wouldn't be opposed to reconciliation."

Inuyasha cussed, "That's stupid. The whole family hated her. What do you even see in her?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "We were together for two years."

"Yeah, and when she fucks your best friend, that hardly matters," Inuyasha countered.

Sesshoumaru fell silent, clutching his phone. Sesshoumaru had never really believed in love, but if it were possible to fall in love, Kagura had been the closest thing to that. So many girls that Sesshoumaru had been close to thought he was attractive, but after getting to know they called him boring or stuck in his ways. Behind his supposed mysterious demeanor was a simple man who preferred a good book, a hot meal, and a video game over going out. He relished intellectual conversations over binge watching a show and wasn't exactly an open person. Kagura had been the only woman to understand that.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Their breakup had been harder than he anticipated, even months later. Inuyasha groaned.

"Whatever, it's your life. I don't give a shit."

* * *

Koga tossed the pizza box in the ground, letting out a belch, "What kind of girl do you even like, Sesshoumaru? I could set you up with someone."

Kagome crouched low, wriggling her butt in the air. She pounced at the box and tugged on a discarded slice of pizza. Sesshoumaru reached down to take the slice, but Kagome darted off to a far corner.

"She's not supposed to eat that stuff."

Koga rolled his eyes, "Well she's not eating her cat food so what am I supposed to do?"

Sesshoumaru sent a mild glare at the wolf demon, heading for the kitchen. Kagome nibbled on a slice of pizza, mewing contently as she ate. Sesshoumaru came back with a couple beers.

"I don't want anything complex," Sesshoumaru answered Koga, sitting down, "Pretty, intelligent, stuff like that."

Koga passed him his phone, pointing to the girls on the screen, "What about this girl?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Not my type."

Koga scrolled to another photo, "Her? She's hot."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "She looks a little...wild."

"No wilder than Kagura," Inuyasha grumbled between bites.

Kagome jumped up in Sesshoumaru's lap, purring. Sesshoumaru looked down at the pizza sauce splattered on her whiskers.

"Ugh, whomever you find, make sure she isn't a slob," he added.

Kagome's ears flattened and she licked away the sauce, brushing away the remnants with her paws. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I think you offended her."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his own phone, "Look, it's from the game Miroku developed. If I have to pick a girl based on looks, I'd probably want someone like her."

Inuyasha broke out in a hearty laugh, " You think your boring ass could pull a girl like her? No wonder you like games with fucking dragons and shit; you're living in a fantasy world!"

Koga looked at the character Sesshoumaru had created: petite build with peach skin and long ebony hair. The woman had curves in all the right places, highlighted by a skimpy dress and armor barely covering her breasts. Peeking out from her dark tresses were cat ears. Kagome leaned into the phone. She seemed to study the picture meticulously. Koga watched the feline curiously but didn't comment on that.

"Yeah, well if I come across a magic fighting cat demoness, I'll let you know."

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone toward him, sneering at the sarcasm in Koga's voice, "You asked, you know."

Kagome rolled on to her back, seeking attention for a belly rub. Koga scratched her belly absently.

"Yeah, but I expected you to stay within reality. You think a girl like that is just gonna to fall from heaven and right into your lap?"

Kagome nudged her head into Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru pushed her off his lap.

"Just forget it."


	5. Chapter 5

Vanguardians

Ch.5

Sesshoumaru stormed through the door, greeted by Kagome. It had been two weeks since the beach trip, two weeks of posting signs looking for Kagome's owner, and two weeks since Kagura last spoke to him. Sesshoumaru felt used, used by his friends, his ex, and the dumb cat occupying his apartment. He slid open his sliding door leading out to his backyard. Kagome ran past him, chasing after a squirrel up a tree. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment, shaking his head. He left the door open a crack for her and stepped into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru opened his fridge and rummaged around. He pulled out some leftovers of chicken lo mien, sniffing it slightly. It wasn't going to be the best thing he ate, but at least it was still edible. He scooped two portions out, one for him and one for the kitten insistent on eating people food and not the kibble he'd bought her. After two minutes in the microwave, the apartment smelled of cheap takeout, pulling Kagome back inside. Sesshoumaru looked down at his dinner.

"What I wouldn't give for a homecooked meal," the demon mumbled.

He dropped down a bowl for Kagome and took his dinner to the couch. Kagome dragged her own bowl to the couch, eating at Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru's cell phone buzzed. His lips curled into a small smile and he picked up.

"Kagura, hey, I was wondering..."

"Hello, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "What do you want, Naraku?"

Kagome glanced up from her dish. She couldn't hear who was on the other line, but someone was greatly distressing her master. His fist was clenched, trembling slightly.

"That isn't your decision to make! If Kagura wants to continue speaking to me, then-"

The call ended abruptly. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. He glared at his lo mein, his appetite suddenly absent. Kagome jumped into his lap. She swatted at the phone, batting the air with her paws. Sesshoumaru shoved her off roughly. He made a beeline for his room, ignoring Kagome's defensive growl. Sesshoumaru slammed the door. He rolled his eyes when he saw a little black and white paw slip under the door crack.

"Stupid cat," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Kagome shot back a meow, continuing to scratch at the door. After a while, Sesshoumaru flung open the door. Kagome walked in, unperturbed by the angry waves rolling off Sesshoumaru. Kagome jumped on the bed, staying at the foot.

He paced the room a moment and then threw his phone in frustration. Kagome yelped as the phone hit the wall. Sesshoumaru glared at the young cat.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" He shouted. Kagome flinched back at his voice, regarding him with saucer eyes.

"Everyone else does," Sesshoumaru added in barely a whisper, turning away from her.

Sesshoumaru lied down on his side, pulling his comforter over his form. Kagome approached him, her steps trepidatious. She peeled back the covers and placed a tender paw on Sesshoumaru's forehead before giving his cheek a cautious lick. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't push her away. Kagome retrieved his thrown phone from the floor and dropped it in front of her caretaker with a meow. Sesshoumaru peered over the covers at Kagome, watching her curiously.

"You're very strange, even for a cat," Sesshoumaru said, leaning up. Kagome licked her paw with an air of regality. Sesshoumaru chuckled, scratching behind her ears.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome meowed back, earning her another curious look from Sesshoumaru.

"Odd, the way you react...it's almost like you understand me."

Kagome jumped from the bed. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and the dog demon almost swore his kitten smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanguardians

Chapter 6

Kagome traipsed back and forth between the living room and the backyard. Sesshoumaru watched her leisurely.

' _Such an odd thing,_ ' Sesshoumaru thought with the slight crack of a smile.

The doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru walked to the door, opening it a crack before swinging it agape completely. Inuyasha pushed through with Koga and Miroku trailing behind.

"Took your sweet time getting here," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Miroku waved away his grumpy friend, "Patience is a virtue, my friend."

The young man handed Sesshoumaru a disk. Inuyasha fought to hold back his laughter as he watched his normally impassive brother rush to his gaming console to insert the disk.

"Geez, Sess, you'd have no problem dating if you put the same effort into girls that you do into playing Miroku's stupid games," Koga commented with a smirk.

Miroku crashed into the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "This 'stupid game' is going to net me a $10k bonus once I work these kinks out. His help is much appreciated; thanks Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru, controller in hand, nodded almost indescernibly. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew from that look there was little chance of conversing with Sesshoumaru any longer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled, "Damn, I can't find the enchantress stone to forge my weapon. What did you say the respawn rate was again?"

Kagome, who had been stretched out on his lap, perked up. She eyed the coveted weapon ingredients carefully and slipped off Sesshoumaru's lap. After a few minutes outside, she returned with a pebble, proudly displaying it to her master. She meowed after setting the stone beside Sesshoumaru and left for the backyard again. Koga nudged Inuyasha, pointing to Kagome. She had several leaves lined up, looking to find the best.

"So, how's the cat?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her in the backyard, "She seems a little off. She hit her head or something?"

Kagome padded back inside, gripping a large leaf tenderly. She placed the leaf on Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking up, but scratched the back of her ears. Her response was a contented mew.

"She's fine, acting odder than usual today."

"Yeah, what's with all of..." Inuyasha held up the leaf, quizically.

Miroku chuckled, "Don't you see what she's doing?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the man, "No, what?"

"She's collecting the missing items for you, " he laughed.

Sesshoumaru paused the game, inspecting Kagome's gifts more closely. Kagome mewed proudly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snicker at the kitten's earnest attempt to help, "Silly thing."

"I'd say running over this cat is the best thing I ever did for you, " Inuyasha joked.

Kagome glared at him, matching Sesshoumaru's sour expression. Inuyasha held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry! Just forget I said anything!"

* * *

"Alright, good night," Sesshoumaru called, picking up Kagome.

"Wait, the cat gets a bed while we fight for the couch? That's bullshit," Inuyasha complained.

Truth be told, Sesshoumaru had grown rather accustomed to Kagome sharing a spot in his bed. He'd never admit it, but he enjoyed falling asleep next to the small mass of sass and fur. He liked waking to the fuzzy little feline nipping at his nose or elfish ears like his own kitty alarm clock.

"The cat lives here and you don't. Deal with it," Sesshoumaru elected to say instead.

Sesshomaru crawled into bed. He turned off the light, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Even in the dark he could see Kagome's blue eyes staring back at him with a mischievous glint. She pounced on the bed and made her way to Sesshomaru's pillow. He folded back his bed sheets and covered the little kitten before succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

The bed shifted. The student's ears twitched from the creak of the mattress. Ignoring the sound, Sesshomaru readjusted himself in the bed and wrapped his arms around a warm mass for comfort. A soft side escaped a woman's lips. The smell of honeysuckle and vanilla wafted into his nostrils, smelling much sweeter than anything he had in the home. Releasing a side of his own, Sesshomaru buried his nose in a mass of ebony tresses, breathing in the scent. His eyes opened. He shot out of bed, suddenly aware of the anomalous situation.

Lying in his bed was a young woman. Her back was turned away from his figure, but she looked to be slumbering with ease. The man yanked his blanket off her, rousing the young woman. Sesshomaru paused. A slender black tail wrapped around the woman as she shivered and turned over toward Sesshomaru. He froze. Whoever this woman was, she was stunning. She was also very naked. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to run his eyes over her body. He averted his gaze and spoke more strained than he intended.

"Who are you? You have no business being here."

The woman opened her eyes at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, stifling a yawn. She watched him as if she were a deer caught in headlights and then looked to her own hands. She stood up, unfazed by her own lack of attire, clothed only in moonlight.

"This is real? Am I really mortal?" The woman asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Start explaining before I really get angry."

For the first time, the woman looked at him fully, "You can see my form now? You can understand me?"

"Of course I would notice a woman lying in my bed," answered Sesshoumaru testily.

She stepped forward and unconsciously Sesshoumaru took a step back. The woman eyed him critically, much like a predator toward its prey.

A light blush grazed Sesshoumaru's cheeks as the mystery beauty came closer to him. The glitter of a collar caught his attention. Sesshoumaru recognized it immediately.

"Kagome?"

"Master!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully.

Kagome lunged in Sesshoumaru's arms, knocking the two back into bed. Sesshoumaru paled, letting his mind catch up. Straddled on his lap was a beautiful woman with billowing midnight blue hair, calling him master. As of a few hours ago, this woman was his cat. Just what the hell was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Vanguardians

Ch. 7

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the woman before him. She seemed completely oblivious to the precarious arrangement of their bodies. Sesshoumaru shifted his body awkwardly, trying to create space away from the swell of her large breasts and the heat of her sex against his thigh. Kagome's two cat ears twitched eagerly.

"I can't believe we can finally speak to each other! I was afraid it would be much longer before I regained a humanoid form," Kagome prattled on.

"Who are you? What?" Sesshoumaru was usually well spoken, but this time he was at a loss for words.

"Sesshoumaru? You ok? We heard shouting," Koga called from the other room.

"Oh Koga! I have to properly introduce myself," Kagome declared, leaping off Sesshoumaru and out the door.

Sesshoumaru's racing mind came to a halt. It stuttered back in motion once he realized what Kagome had said and dashed after her, bed sheet in hand.

"Whoa, Sesshoumaru, who's the hot girl you snuck in? I didn't know you had it in you." Inuyasha chuckled.

The men's eyes roamed freely up and down Kagome's body, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, it's so nice to finally speak to you! Sesshoumaru hasn't been in the best of moods lately so I'm so glad he has friends like you," the feline figure beamed, "Plus you all were pretty sweet to me too, especially you Koga. I love your belly rubs!"

"Oh I can rub more than your belly," Koga smirked.

"No, no no!" Sesshoumaru chastised hotly. He threw the sheet on her, much to his friends' disappointment. Kagome pulled the sheet from her face, shooting a look at him.

"Ah, come on, Sess," Koga groaned, "don't be a killjoy."

"You think Ayame would like you massaging some naked woman?" Sesshoumaru countered.

Kagome pouted, "Sorry Koga, I don't want to make anyone mad. You do give really good belly rubs though!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Kagome, explain yourself. Who exactly are you? What are you doing here?" Also you know you can't walk around like that, correct?"

Kagome pulled away at the sheet, staring down at her humanoid form. Becoming a little more self-conscious, she asked, "Why not? Is this not an appropriate form for a woman here? Admittedly not many have animal ears and tails, but I thought-"

"It's not the form..." Sesshoumaru sighed, "you aren't...you aren't wearing..."

A light blush heated his cheeks as Kagome watched him with genuine confusion. Why couldn't she just take the hint?

"Could you just wear one of my shirts or something?"

Kagome frowned. She placed her hands on her hips allowing the sheet to fall to the floor. Sesshoumaru scrambled to grab it, holding the sheet up to shield Kagome's body once more from his and his friend's eyes.

"I've been observing this world a while now and I don't understand. Men lust for a certain body and women covet it. You want nothing more than to make some fantasy a reality, but my nakedness is something you shy away from. You humans are so full of contradictions."

"I would never shy away from your beautiful form, " Miroku said, taking a step toward the two.

A growl from Sesshoumaru made him cease.

"First, I am a demon, not a human. Secondly, you should know what is deemed appropriate if you've been observing as you've said."

Kagome smiled with a twitch before her form was engulfed in a ray of light. When the light dimmed, she was clothed in a dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. Her tail poked out underneath, causing the already short outfit to ride up slightly. She donned some chest armor, but they looked to serve no other purpose than showing off her curves.

"Holy shit, she's the girl from Miroku's game,"Inuyasha stammered out.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "Is this outfit more to your liking? Would you deem this to be appropriate?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, sensing her sarcasm. She might be pretty, but with that attitude, he preferred her as a cat. Sesshoumaru dropped the sheet with a sneer.

"It's fine, whatever. Now explain."

Kagome's ears twitched in delight. With a dramatic twirl, she answered, "I am your guardian!"

A pen drop could be heard in the small apartment.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Um, his what?"

Kagome stepped forward, cupping Sesshoumaru's face.

"I'm your guardian, Sesshoumaru," she repeated, "I was brought down here to guide you and protect you."

"Protect me from what? None of this makes any sense," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"So what are you? Some angel or something?" Inuyasha spat. Something about this woman rubbed him the wrong way.

Kagome sat on the edge of the couch, "I wouldn't consider myself an angel, but I am here to help. There are certain beings, some good and some bad, who create us and we are assigned to those who will have a great task to complete. Sadly, I don't know much of your task or my part in it."

Inuyasha folded his arms, "If you're here to help my brother, why not appear to him like you are? Why come as a cat? I mean you literally look like his dream girl and I'm supposed to believe that's a coincidence?"

"Stop, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hushed.

"Of course it's not coincidence. I was made for him," Kagome pointed out, "Also I have always looked like this. I'm not sure why I took a cat form aside from the fact that I needed to conserve my energy. Besides, you wouldn't have taken me in in this form."

"I would have," Miroku mumbled.

"Enough, let's...," Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing the creases from his brow, "let's discuss this after a night's sleep."

Kagome smiled and gathered Sesshoumaru's sheet, "I agree; I'm sure you all will have more questions in the morning, but this transformation has left me beat."

Kagome skipped off to his room with one last wave. Sesshoumaru watched her in a state of dumbfound and awe. What had he gotten into?


	8. Chapter 8

Vanguardians

Ch. 8

Sesshoumaru felt a nip on his nose followed by a tongue softly lapping against his neck. He smirked, reaching out to ruffle his kitten's ears as he cracked his eyes open. He rubbed the ears to the dulcet mews of Kagome.

"Amazing! In this form, your scratches feel even better," Kagome gushed.

Sesshoumaru reeled back, opening his eyes fully. He focused in on Kagome again and she watched him with a comely smile. So it wasn't a dream. Kagome was human, eh, or something humanoid now.

"What are you doing? Don't lick my neck like that!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side cutely, "Why? I always wake you up like that."

Sesshoumaru shrugged away from her touch and swung his feet to the edge of the bed.

"Well, that was before."

Kagome sat on the bed, cross-legged with a pout, "Before I transformed? In the beginning you didn't like me as a cat; now you don't like me as your guardian. I'm starting to think it's me."

Sesshoumaru sighed, cutting her a glance. His stomach churned at her pretty pout.

"It's not you. It's just...a lot to process."

Kagome sighed, inching to Sesshoumaru. Seshhoumaru slipped out of bed.

"I'm going to check on the guys."

Kagome perked up, "I'll come too!"

"Make sure you're wearing clothes when you come out," Sesshoumaru quipped.

Unbothered by his statement, Kagome skipped after him. In the kitchen, Inuyasha was pouring a bowl of cereal. Sesshoumaru motioned for two more bowls. Inuyasha slid the bowls toward his brother and tossed a box of cereal near him. Sesshoumaru caught the box with one hand. He glanced around to see Inuyasha was the only person left at the apartment.

"Hey, where did Koga and Miroku go?"

"Ayame needed something so Miroku dropped Koga off," Inuyasha answered between bites, "That boy really needs to get a car so he can stop bumming rides."

Sesshoumaru agreed with a chuckle, pouring out fruit loops. Kagome peeked around his shoulder. She leaned into the bowl, sniffing the contents of it. Sesshoumaru handed her a bowl. Tentatively, Kagome nibbled on a piece of cereal. Her eyes lit up and she popped another piece of cereal in her mouth.

"Remarkable! This doesn't taste like fruit at all, but it's so tasty! I remember seeing this on television," Kagome rambled on.

Inuyasha glared at the young woman, slamming down his spoon curtly,"You're way too chipper in the morning. How long are you going to be here anyway?"

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a displeased look. He poured some milk in his and Kagome's bowls, passing her a spoon. Kagome flashed him a smile. Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey, wench, I asked you a question."

"Inuyasha, stop," Sesshoumaru commanded. He turned to Kagome, "However I was wondering the same thing."

Kagome tapped her chin, "I'm not quite sure. When I encounter the reason I'm here, I will know though."

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's body began to glow. Her clothing transformed to a different type of armor made of fire opal and fire rat's fur. In her hands appeared a small mirror.

"When the time comes, my mirror will alert me, " Kagome stated proudly.

Inuyasha held up the mirror, "Yeah, okay so the real question is how's a little thing like you supposed to protect my brother?"

Kagome snatched the mirror back and tucked it in her robes, "I'm a very capable person."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I seemed to remember you losing your shit over a couple of beach waves. Not to mention-"

"I am a Vanguardian. I was trained on the front lines of our army for this. I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough!" Kagome reiterated with a smirk, flexing her arms.

Inuyasha returned her smirk, "Oh really? Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Inuyasha lengthened his claws. Kagome braced herself for impact when Inuyasha turned heel toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stepped into fighting stance, prepared to attack, when Kagome jumped in front of him. She erected a barrier, absorbing Inuyasha's attack.

'She stopped my attack? She's faster than I expected too.' Inuyasha gritted his teeth, driving his claws into the barrier again.

"Repel!" Kagome called out.

All the absorbed energy of the demon's attack shot back out, knocking back Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome in his arms as her barrier flickered away.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome huffed, nodding quickly, "My power hasn't returned completely. Are you hurt, Master?"

"You wench!" Inuyasha seethed, cradling his side.

He dug his claws into his hands, drawing blood. He charged at the guardian.

"Blades of blood!"

Kagome gasped. She struggled to put up her barrier as Inuyasha's attack began to slice through her protection. Sesshoumaru released his own poison whip, lashing it at Inuyasha.

"Stop this madness right now, little brother," Sesshoumaru warned.

Inuyasha calmed himself. He took in the singed marks and broken furniture within the apartment. He'd lost his temper. Kagome cried out as one blade cut through the barrier and dug into her skin. The barrier collapsed and the woman was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The smoke dispersed. Inuyasha coughed, waving away the smoke.

"Kagome, are you alright? I'm sorry, okay?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, peering into the clearing smoke. Kagome charged at him, back in kitten form, and bit him fiercely on the foot.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha kicked her off him, holding his bleeding foot.

Kagome was knocked back against the wall with a yip. Sesshoumaru punched him with enough force that Inuyasha staggered back.

"You took it too far, Inuyasha! What the hell is your problem?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I just wanted to test her and I didn't mean to kick her; it was reflex! She was the one that bit me though."

Sesshoumaru picked up the kitten, checking her for injuries. Kagome meowed softly. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch with Kagome in his arms, stroking her back. Inuyasha staggered over to the couch. He reached out to Kagome, scratching her ears.

"Hey, sorry about that. Truce?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome inched toward the half demon and placed her paws on his side. Her paws began to glow and a warm feeling wrapped around Inuyasha like a blanket.

"You can heal too?"

Kagome nodded.

"Um, thanks," Inuyasha said sheepishly, "So why is she a cat again? What happened?"

"I believe she reverted back to conserve energy. Thanks to your little display, I can't really ask her," Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome meowed, indicating that he was right.

"I guess we'll wait until she's strong enough to revert back. I have to run a couple errands. In the meantime, Inuyasha, try not to destroy my place or fight my cat again."

Still fleshing this story out, but I like the way it's coming along. I'm thinking of fun adventures or things to write about as Sesshoumaru tries to figure out Kagome's purpose. If you have any ideas, let me know and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Vanguardians

Ch. 9

"Kagome, be rational," Sesshoumaru urged, "You don't know the environment, the culture, anything that would help you blend in."

"Master, how am I supposed to protect you if you're at school all day and I'm here?" Kagome asked, motioning to the small apartment.

Sesshoumaru gathered his books and his keys, "You don't have to follow me around. I'm capable of keeping myself safe. Ok? My answer is no. I don't need you at my school trailing me like a lost dog."

"But I'm not a dog!" Kagome responded, hopeful that she'd found an opening in his logic.

"It's a phrase and the answer is still no."

Sesshoumaru slammed his apartment door. Kagome had argued with him all night about enrolling as a student, but he would have prefered to lose an arm than to combine his worlds of student and master. His stomach churned at the disappointed look the woman gave him, but she would understand. There was simply no place for a Vanguardian at school.

* * *

He'd told her no. He'd been so vehement in his answer so why was his professor introducing Kagome as a new student? Sesshoumaru scowled, sinking in his seat, when Kagome made eye contact with him. The guardian practically skipped to the empty seat next to him.

"I told you my plan would work," Kagome whispered, "Creating the admissions documents was a rather simple task. Now I can watch over you. I made sure we have all the same classes!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, hissing back, "I'm in no danger and I wanted you to stay at the house."

"You will be in danger though, or why would I be here?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's question, "I also told you there is no uniform in law school. You stick out like a sore thumb."

The dog demon eyed the plaid schoolgirl's uniform that she wore wearily.

"I received a lot of compliments on my outfit, " defended Kagome.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Probably from guys just waiting for you to bend over. Look, you shouldn't be here."

"Mr. Taisho, from all that talking, I assume, you know what is needed to qualify an urban homestead?"

Scattered chuckles hit Sesshoumaru's ears as he flipped through his Estates code book. Kagome raised her hand.

"Mr. Oba, for a home to qualify as an urban homestead, the land must not exceed 10 acres, it must have protection by the police and fire department, and must have electricity, storm sewers, sewer, water, and natural gas, well at least three of the five."

Professor Oba smiled, "Very good, Ms. Higurashi. You better watch out, Mr. Taisho. We may have a new valedictorian. Alright class that's all for today. Read chapter 4 and brief the cases."

Sesshoumaru gathered his books in haste, plowing out the door with Kagome hurrying behind.

"Mas-Sesshoumaru, wait up," Kagome called, correcting herself. Sesshoumaru didn't like being called master, but especially hated it in public.

Sesshoumaru slowed down, allowing Kagome to catch up with him.

"How did you know that answer?"

"I read it in one of your books. I'm sorry, did you not want me to answer? I didn't want anyone laughing at you," Kagome explained.

"I knew the answer, it's just...I'm good in school. I don't need your help," Sesshoumaru barked, though he meant it to come off softer.

Kagome's ears flattened. Her disappointment was obvious, but she nodded, apologizing nonetheless. Sesshoumaru cursed internally. He wasn't trying to make her sad. He switched topics quickly.

"Thanks for my lunch by the way," Sesshoumaru mumbled, "It was delicious."

"You liked it? You ate it all?" Kagome asked, perking up.

"I did. You're a great cook," Sesshoumaru answered, fighting a blush that threatened to spill across his face.

He could never look Kagome's way when she was beaming at him with those pretty lapis eyes. His throat closed up and he stuttered incoherently. Kagome's tail was lifted up and swaying, a sure sign that she was content once more. Sesshoumaru was at least grateful for what Kagome had affectionately called kitty brain. If he could successfully distract her, she was never upset long. A distinct shiver ran down Kagome's spine and she looked around.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. I need to run to the ladies room, but I'll see you next class!"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kagome had taken off down the hall and around the corner. Kagome closed in on her target: a young woman with ruby red eyes closing her locker. Kagome's mirror appeared, shining brightly, but in this instance, Kagome didn't need divine intervention to guide her toward this woman. She could have spotted her anywhere. Kagome halted.

"Kagura!"

Kagura's eyes widened. She turned and closed the space in between the two. She spoke lowly that only Kagome could hear her.

"Kagome? Sister, why are you here? What have you done?"

**Yes, the two know one another. Next chapter will give details to how and we'll see different instance to how Sesshoumaru is adjusting to hearing Kagome in every aspect of his life. Idea of any scenarios are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 10**

"I'm so glad I found you, Sister!" Kagome exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Kagura shushed her, "Kagome, not so loud!"

"I'm sorry, Sister, it's just-"

"Actually, don't call me that here. Sister doesn't mean the same on Earth as it does at home. How long how you been here anyway?" Kagura asked.

Kagome frowned, "Well only a week or so in this form, but overall a month. I just had to come, I was so worried about you."

Kagura cut her off, "You shouldn't have come here, meddling in other's affairs. That has always been your problem, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. Kagura cussed, shocking the girl.

"Kagura, you never cuss. I don't understand. You've changed."

The ruby-eyed woman scoffed, "Don't be a child. Why are you here?"

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms, "I'm here because you didn't complete your assignment. How could you just abandon Sesshoumaru?"

"That's why you're on Earth? For him?"

"After you left, he was just so sad," Kagome mumbled, looking away.

"Kagome, there is so much you just don't understand," Kagura answered, softening her tone, "I really wish you hadn't come. Honestly, I didn't even know you were released to complete your Vanguardian training."

Kagome bit her lip. Kagura paled.

"Kagome, did you finish training? Are you supposed to be here?"

Kagome didn't answer. Kagura cursed again, backing away from her.

"I finished enough, Kagura. Once I complete this task, everyone will see that I'm Vanguardian material and I can join officially," Kagome attempted to reassure her.

Kagura shook her head, "Kagome I know how tempting it must be to be here, to feel like you are finally in control of your own destiny, but that's not how it is, at least not for us. You made a grave error."

Kagome's eyes watered, shaking her head frantically, "It was Hell there. Please, please don't tell anyone about this."

Kagura embraced the girl, "I won't meddle, but, Kagome, you are not to speak to me anymore in this realm. Don't even look my direction. It's for your good and mine."

Kagome looked up at the woman, "Why? I thought I could help-"

Kagura pulled away, "No questions. If you truly want to help, then leave Sesshoumaru and return to our world."

Kagome's blue eyes brimmed with worry and Kagura sighed.

"I know you won't listen. Just be safe. Goodbye, Kagome."


	11. Chapter 11

Vanguardians

Ch. 11

Sesshoumaru glanced at his phone. His brows creased when he saw the time, 5:30 pm. Kagome hadn't been in their last class. She hadn't been waiting on him by his car and she hadn't made it home. Twilight had begun to fall on the cityscape and the dog demon couldn't fight the worry gnawing at his insides. It occurred to him that he never actually had a way to contact Kagome; he'd never needed to when she was always around.

His phone rang. Despite the fact he knew Kagome didn't have his number, he jumped at the call.

"Hello? Kagome, where are you?"

"Uh, it's me," Inuyasha answered, "I bought a new phone. What's up? Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru slunk back into his couch. He wiped his brow and exhaled.

"Sorry. Kagome left class earlier. I haven't seen her for hours. She could be in trouble."

"You sound stressed. You know she can take care of herself. I mean she's some celestial warrior."

Even with that knowledge, the older demon's stomach churned, "She's gullible though. I've never met a girl so innocent. It's hard to believe she could hurt a fly."

"Maybe she's out with a guy," Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshoumaru unleashed a low growl, staring at the phone, "Don't be ridiculous."

"It was a joke, jeez. What do you care anyway? It's not like you're making a move."

The line went silent a moment. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Hey, this may be a weird question, but why haven't you done anything? Any other guy would have fucked her the same night she transformed."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer at first. He was grateful no one was around to see a rosy blush staining his cheeks. Inuyasha continued.

"Kagome's fucking hot and she completely overlooks how weird you are. She's a living wet dream for you, go for it. Hell, if she let me, I'd fuck her. Instead, you barely even acknowledge her."

"That's not true. I'm not saying she isn't attractive but, Kagome doesn't look at me or anyone like that," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"Really, have you ever asked her? Maybe she's been walking around in those tight miniskirts waiting for you to make a move. A little action would help you get that stick out of your ass."

Sesshoumaru nearly snorted. He glanced out the window again; the sun had nearly set.

"Don't be vulgar, Inuyasha. I'm a man of honor. Regardless of how she dresses, I have restraint."

"Restraint? Bullshit! You're just too chicken shit to do anything." came Inuyasha's hot retort.

"Why did you call anyway?"

Inuyasha mumbled something and Sesshoumaru struggled to pick up on any coherent words.

"What? Repeat yourself."

"I wanted to, uh, get to know Kagome, maybe ask her out," Inuyasha answered almost sheepishly.

"Forget it. She has better things to do than hang around you," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"You don't even like her! You barely even notice her!" Inuyasha fired back, but Sesshoumaru hung up, releasing another growl.

'She's mine, no one else's!'

Sesshoumaru shook the thought away. He normally wasn't so possessive. The demon's ears perked up when he heard the soft rap of a knock. Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Kagome, offering him a shy smile. Behind her was another classmate, Hojo.

"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding more frantic than he intended.

Kagome pouted, "I didn't mean to worry you, Mas- Sesshoumaru. I got lost and Hojo was kind enough to lead me to where you lived."

Sesshoumaru turned away, hiding a blush and moved his coat to the arm of the couch to make room for the girl, "I wasn't worried at all. It's simply common decency here to tell someone of your absence."

Hojo cleared his throat. Sesshoumaru didn't attempt to hide his annoyance, looking at the boy for the first time.

"Did you need something? How did you know where I lived anyway?"

Hojo shrunk back behind Kagome, "Um, I live in the same complex. I noticed you getting your mail one day and-"

"Ok, thank you for bringing Kagome over. That was all you needed?" Sesshoumaru asked curtly.

Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru and waved. Hojo gave a shy wave her way before Sesshoumaru's cold eyes prompted him to end his visit short.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure Kagome got here safely. I'll see you later, Kagome and if you ever want to visit, I'm at apartment-"

The sound of a slamming door cut off Hojo's words.

Kagome slipped into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru could hear the clicking of stove knobs as Kagome heated a pot of water for the meal she was preparing. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, watching her methodical routine, a consistent dance for him every night. Kagome looked up, flashing a warm smile at the dog demon.

"You weren't in class," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well I don't actually need to be in class. It is only a ruse, though it is nice to be close to you that way. Reading those books help me understand you and I find your laws to be quite fascinating," Kagome rambled as she cut vegetables for a soup.

Sesshoumaru's jaw ticked, "Kagome focus. Where were you?"

Kagome turned her head away from the man, "Nowhere. I needed to clear my mind."

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed to a tight line, "Why?"

Kagome stopped cutting vegetables.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru observed her carefully. Kagome glanced his way and flashed her signature smile, but it failed to meet her eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed, "You know, I don't really know anything about you. That's odd for a woman who's been with me so frequently."

Kagome sliced thin strips of beef, humming slowly, "You've learned a bit about me. I love to cook because your textures are amazing! I love puzzles and the color green and yellow. I love it when you scratch my ears."

Kagome seasoned the beef and tapped her chin, "Hmm I'm sure there's more. I'm not really interesting."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered sternly, "you're an angel. I'm sure there's a tale. Tell me about your home, your life before me."

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, "I don't know much about you either, Master."

"You know I don't like being called Master." Sesshoumaru chided lightly.

Kagome stirred the vegetables in a pot and seasoned the water. She turned the stove down to a simmer. The guardian clasped her hands together.

"Let's play a game! If you answer some of my questions, you can ask me questions too!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He walked to the couch and motioned for Kagome to follow, "Fine, but I ask my question first."

Kagome skipped over and sat beside the man. Her ears flicked in excitement. The corners of Sesshoumaru's lips creased, giving a slight smile.

"How did you become my Guardian? Why did you choose me?"

Kagome pulled her legs to her chest, forgetting the short skirt she donned. Sesshoumaru's eyes, despite his intentions, fell to her creamy legs. Damn Inuyasha for putting such thoughts in his head.

"Well, Vanguardians undergo a rigorous training period. During that time several Vanguardians are assigned to a person on Earth based on certain needs or desires."

Sesshoumaru focused his stare back on Kagome's face, "Needs or desires like what?"

"Um, well it depends, but it's mostly factors in what type of struggle the assignee will encounter and whom he or she is most likely to listen to. It turns out, you Sesshoumaru, definitely have a type." Kagome concluded with a giggle.

The dog demon rolled his eyes, "So why did I end up with you above the others?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact, "That is beyond my knowledge. I can only say I was made for you, set to fill your needs, Master."

Sesshoumaru fell silent, gazing at the girl. Made for him. Every inch of her porcelain skin, every curl and curve, those ocean deep eyes, all of her was created with him in mind. Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru looked away, a little embarrassed at the dirty place his mind had wandered. His eyes trailed down to Kagome's skirt once again. The flimsy fabric failed to hide to pink cotton panties Kagome adored. Sesshoumaru licked his lips, shifting uncomfortably.

"What needs do guardians usually fill?" asked Sesshoumaru's gravel voice.

Kagome stood up and went to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru heard bowls clinking against one another. Kagome returned with two bowls of stew. She handed her master a bowl. Kagome shrugged.

"Any needs. Some have stepped in to be a parental figure, some take on the roles of friends, siblings, lovers-"

"Lovers?" Sesshoumaru inquired further. He internally cursed himself for pinpointing that. Would she think he was a creep?

Kagome blushed, but nodded, "We've all been made to complete our Master, both emotionally and...physically."

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, shutting his eyes. How long had it been since he'd felt a woman? Now the heavens had literally sent down an angel for him. Sesshoumaru set his bowl to the side. The former cat watched him with a curious expression.

"Master, are you well? You look quite pale now."

Sesshoumaru felt the couch shift and a warm hand rest against his forehead. He cracked open his eyes. His breath hitched when his eyes met Kagome's. He looked away, but it was too late. He could already feel the heat in his cheeks again.

"You're turning red again! Are you sure you're not sick? Do demons fall ill as much as humans do?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Perhaps I am falling ill or simply weary," Sesshoumaru improvised.

Kagome lifted herself up and straddled her master, "I can help, don't move."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to object when a small pink tongue swiped his cheek. Kagome licked his cheek and moved down to his neck, purring contently. Sesshoumaru stiffened, his senses heightened. Kagome shifted slightly with each lick, teasing him. Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to stop a growl. No way she could be so innocent. Surely Kagome knew what she was doing to him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. He could feel the heat of her sex against his inner thigh. Her tail rose in a lax manner, lifting her stupid, wonderful schoolgirl's skirt. Sesshoumaru looked across the room. He could see the both of them in the reflection of the tv. Kagome continued, unaware of the show she was performing for Sesshoumaru. He placed his hands to the side and gripped the pillows for dear life. He purred before he could quiet himself. The feel of her warm tongue gliding against his pulse, her devious lips against his skin, her intoxicating honeysuckle scent, the way her back arched, showing off her round ass, it was maddening. He could feel himself swelling. Kagome shifted on his lap, rubbing against his emerging bulge. Sesshoumaru moaned and clasped the woman's waist, grinding against the woman once before holding her in place. Kagome pushed herself off him.

"Oh sorry, I'm sorry!" Kagome's irises trailed down to the impressive bulge, before averting her eyes. She didn't think a simple act would illicit such a reaction.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap. How could he lose control like that? Kagome returned to her place on the couch, albeit further from Sesshoumaru than before.

Kagome was quiet, a beet red as she focused on her meal, "That is usually supposed to relieve stress. I didn't realize that..."

"I didn't mean to discomfort you Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, noticing her reaction, "I'm sorry. I appreciate you trying. I should probably head to bed."

Sesshoumaru scrambled up, avoiding the woman's gaze. Kagome pouted.

"Would it help if I reverted to my animal form? Then you wouldn't have to leave. We didn't even get far in our game," Kagome protested.

Sesshoumaru waved her off, "I just need time alone. I'll see you in the morning."

Sesshoumaru shut his bedroom door and flung himself on his bed. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Sesshoumaru rolled on his side and exhaled sharply. Inuyasha was mistaken. He noticed her. The moment she had touched him with those innocent minx eyes staring at him, he definitely noticed her. More importantly it seemed his beast had noticed her. It purred in desire, obviously approving of the woman. He pushed those thoughts away. He'd overstepped with her; her reaction was a clear indicator of that. He wouldn't do that again and vowed to be on his best behavior until whatever mission Kagome had was complete. Meanwhile, Kagome lied in the other room, trembling. She couldn't pinpoint what had just happened, but Sesshoumaru was different. He smelled different, more musky. His growls sounded deeper, more visceral and he definitely felt different. Kagome clutched her chest. She didn't understand the change, but one thing was certain: she liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 12**

"Sesshoumaru, wait up!" Kagome called from down the hall.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, turning a corner quickly. He made his way to the library and slipped into a study room. God he hated it, avoiding her like the plague, but Kagome seemed to stir up something in him. Try as he might, he proved to be no match against her innocent prowess, especially against the thoughts his own beast was putting in his head. The guardian bolted to the study room huffing.

"That wasn't very nice, running from me like that!"

The nearby patrons shushed her. Kagome whispered an apology and shut the door.

"I didn't hear you," Sesshoumaru improvised, refusing to look at from his books.

"Oh. It just looked like you are trying to leave me, "Kagome said. She sat next to Sesshoumaru.

He internally cursed the fact that he had left that seat free. Of course she would take the spot closest to him. Kagome shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms.

"It's chilly in here."

"You can always head home. It's not like you need to study these things anyway," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm heading home soon. I wanted to tell you that I'll be home later tonight."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru uttered, pulling his textbooks from his bag.

"Hojo is taking me to the fair. I'm so excited!"

Sesshoumaru whipped his eyes to the girl sharply, "Hojo? Why are you going anywhere with him? When did he even ask you? You've been with me all day."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Why are you giving me that look? He asked me after you ditched me in the hallway."

Kagome cuddled up to Sesshoumaru's side, tickling his hand lightly with her tail, "What? What is it?"

Sesshoumaru swatted the tail away. His mouth settled into a pout. Kagome scratched her cat ears, pondering his expression and gasped before pointing a finger at him.

"Oh jealousy! You're jealous of Hojo!" She yelled, ears wriggling.

Sesshoumaru pushed her to the side of the couch, "That's preposterous. He is nothing compared to I. Besides, are you not my protector? How can you do your duty if you're galivanting around with Hojo."

Kagome giggled and smoothed out her skirt, "I'm quite sure you can handle yourself for a single night, Master. I just wanted to tell you I'll be home later."

With a playful wave, Kagome slipped out the study. Sesshoumaru cracked his book open, but he couldn't concentrate. It was obvious the Hojo was developing feelings for her, but what if Kagome started to feel the same way? Sesshoumaru snorted.

"How could she like anything about that loser?" he retaliated.

The demon checked his phone. The fair was only a few miles away, fifteen minutes without traffic. Sesshoumaru gathered his things. He wasn't spying on Kagome's date, of course not. She's just too naïve and good hearted to be left alone with a practical stranger. Honestly, if she was on Earth because of him it was his duty to protect her, Sesshoumaru reasoned. Sesshoumaru envisioned the damsel in distress Kagome adorning him with kisses after rescuing her from Hojo's dull talk of medicinal herbs. Before he could stop it, he smiled as his cheeks colored a light pink. Sesshoumaru willed the thought away. He didn't feel this way because he liked her. It was his duty; that was it. Sesshoumaru repeated the mantra as he cranked up his car, even if he didn't believe it himself.

**I want to write a cute chapter will Sesshoumaru spies on Kagome's date and learns a little more about her. Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 13**

Sesshoumaru leaned against the metal fence encompassing the fair grounds. He sneered at the excited shrieks of children from the overhead roller coaster. Why was he doing this, on a school night no less?

"Have you ever eaten candy apples or cotton candy, Kagome?"

That was why he was here. He stood back in the crowd and watched Hojo and Kagome arrive at the fair grounds.

'Kagome.'

Kagome shook her head enthusiastically, "Never, but I know cotton candy is like eating sweet clouds!"

Sesshoumaru fought a smile as he watched her cat ears wiggle in joy. The hint of that smile disappeared when he saw Hojo snake an arm around Kagome and guide her to the ticket stand. Hojo laughed.

"I suppose it is, though I've never eaten clouds myself," the man commented.

'What a stupid joke. No one eats clouds.' Sesshoumaru ruminated hotly.

Hojo paid two tickets and led Kagome inside the fairgrounds. Sesshoumaru's eyes zeroed in on Hojo's hand on the small of Kagome's back as he stalked behind them. It was ridiculous he knew, but still his feet trudged after the couple. It didn't take long for Kagome to break away from Hojo and run toward a candy stand. Hojo forked out a pocket full of bills and paid for a cotton candy for Kagome. Kagome licked the spun sugar almost timidly. It dissolved instantly on her tongue, delighting the little warrior. She pulled a piece of cotton candy away from the cone and held it out to Hojo.

"Thank you for getting me this, Hojo! Would you like some?"

"I was actually hoping to have something a little sweeter," Hojo eluded shyly.

"Ohh like what?" Kagome asked with a mouth full of candy.

"Like you." Hojo answered seriously, gasping Kagome's hand.

Sesshoumaru cursed. His glare could freeze hell. His gaze shifted to Kagome. He hoped beyond hope that she wasn't naïve enough to fall for Hojo's 'nice guy' routine.

Kagome laughed, slapping Hojo's back lightly, "That's so silly. Cotton candy is 100% sugar. I wasn't aware people made up even one percent of sugar."

Sesshoumaru released a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Indeed Kagome was naïve, but for once it worked in his favor. Hojo frowned slightly, but recovered quickly offering a tight smile.

"It's simply an expression, Kagome. I'm not saying you're literally sweet like candy, but you're very kind. Where are you from again?"

Kagome bit her lip. She scanned the grounds, looking for a distraction and pointed to an arcade like game. She tugged on Hojo's shirt sleeve.

"Hey, can we play that game? It looks so fun!"

Hojo looked at the game that caught his date's attention. He covered his sigh in a cough, "Sure, the archery game right?"

Kagome nodded and took Hojo's hand to lead him to the game stall. Sesshoumaru trailed behind. He was interested to see Kagome in action. He'd only seen her fight once and never with a weapon. The game attendant passed Kagome a suction cupped arrow and plastic bow. She took the toy with a mix of confusion and a pout.

"The bow and arrow aren't real?"

Hojo shook his head, chuckling, and took the bow and arrow away from the girl, "You're confused, Kagome, but it's ok. I'll win you something."

Kagome frowned and folded her arms, "I wasn't confused."

Sesshoumaru smirked. No matter how bad Kagome's kitty brain would get, she was still very capable. Sesshoumaru didn't know everything about Kagome, but he could tell how much she hated Hojo's condescending statement from the way her tail bristled and wrapped around her waist. Their 'date' was going better than Sesshoumaru could have hoped.

Kagome covered her mouth from a yawn as Hojo missed yet another target. He grumbled, handing the bow and arrow back to the attendant.

"Sorry, I wanted to win you something. These games are rigged anyway. Let's get on some rides."

"I wanted to try!" Kagome protested.

Hojo shrugged and handed the bow back to her. The attendant wished her luck with a sly grin. Kagome hooked the arrow in her bow and released.

"Bullseye! Winner here!"

Kagome smiled and notched another arrow. Two, three, four bullseyes brought up a crowd, cheering the young woman. A young girl pushed through the crowd to watch Kagome with saucer eyes. After ten bullseyes, Kagome stopped to the applause of her audience. Kagome looked up and blushed, waving away the attention. A small girl tugged on her shirt.

"Miss, you're so good! How did you do that?"

"It's not so hard. What's your name?"

"Rin," the girl answered with a bashful smile.

"Well, you just aim and shoot," Kagome said, passing her the bow.

Rin shot the arrow. Her arrow struck the outer ring of the target.

Rin slouched, "I didn't get a bullseye. I lost."

The attendant motioned to the prizes of stuffed animals and games. Kagome pointed to a toy bow and arrow set. After the attendant gave her the toy, she knelt down and gave Rin the gift.

"You didn't lose. You did wonderfully! A little practice and you'll be a much better shot than me. You should feel good for trying and believing in yourself in the first place. Believing in yourself is much harder than hitting a target," Kagome encouraged.

Rin gave a toothless grin and gratefully took the gift. Her parents called her back to them.

"Thank you!" Rin called back to Kagome as she returned to her parents.

Kagome smiled back. The attendant motioned back to the prizes.

"You won enough for another gift. What do you want?"

Kagome surveyed the gifts and pointed to a fluffy stuffed animal.

"Oh can I have that dog? It's so cute!"

Hojo scratched the back of his head, "Wow, you were awesome Kagome! Pretty funny that you got a dog and you're a cat demon. I thought they hated one another."

Kagome hugged the stuffed white dog, "I don't hate dogs. This one reminds me of Sesshoumaru so much so I had to get it."

Hojo's smile faded at the other man's name, "You two are close, huh? I mean you two live together?"

Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru is very dear to me."

Hojo wrapped his arm around Kagome, changing the subject, "Let's move on before it gets too late."

Sesshoumaru stepped back, avoiding eye contact and possible exposure to Kagome. He was impressed to say the least. Though it was a game, the shift in Kagome was apparent every time she released her arrow. The fierce look on her face was such a stark disposition to the look of glee talking to the young girl or eating candy. Lost in his thoughts of his little warrior, Sesshoumaru didn't realized that Kagome had looked his way. Before she recognized him, Sesshoumaru whipped around and attempted to disappear. He would never live it down if Kagome knew he had followed her out.

Kagome saw a shadow cloaked in silver hair, slipping in the dispersing crowd. She sniffed the air lightly, picking up the faint musk of someone familiar. She smiled.

'Master Sesshoumaru.'

**Thanks for reading and please review if you want a specific scenario written out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vanguardians**

**Chapter 14**

This world was new to her still and she was unsure of so many things. However, at that moment, Kagome was sure of one thing. Sesshoumaru was following her. The idea was perplexing. He had all but avoided her that day and for days since the incident on the couch. He barely wanted to look her in the eye and most times left Kagome conversing with herself. But now, as Kagome boarded the carousel, she was certain she saw the trademark silver hair of her master tucked in a seat behind two screaming children behind her. Kagome held back a laugh. Sesshoumaru hated noise so she imagined the fun he was to have on this ride.

"So Kagome, where are you from originally?" Hojo asked, hoisting himself up a horse.

"I'm from here. I come from a rather eclectic family so it often seems like I'm not from here," the Vanguardian waved off.

Hojo pressed on, "From here where? Like here Japan, here Tokyo, here the city, here-"

"Can we talk about another subject?" Kagome asked with a tight smile.

Hojo frowned, looking forward. He sighed and brushed a stray loc of hair from Kagome's face. Kagome, albeit subtlely, moved away, feigning a stretch.

"Oh look at that Hojo! The moon is so full tonight!"

Hojo muttered a response, slouching on the head of his horse. The two rode in silence for the duration of the ride. Kagome skipped off the ride and surveyed the parkgrounds for her next conquest.

"The ferris wheel may be fun for you, but let's grab something to eat. I'm starved," Hojo commented.

Hojo led Kagome to a food stand and ordered a few skewers of grilled meats and vegetables. They took a seat at a small square table. Kagome hugged her dog plush, gazing up at the stars.

"Why did you choose law school, Hojo?"

Hojo pulled a grilled mushroom from the skewer with his teeth and chewed with haste. He smirked at Kagome and wiped his mouth.

"My family comes from the medical field, six generations of doctors and nurses mostly," Hojo paused, expecting Kagome to be impressed. Kagome revered him with a kind, neutral smile, differing from how other girls would listen in awe to his family's legacy.

A little terser than he meant, Hojo continued, "Well I don't like blood so I decided to go into health law once I graduate. I already have an offer at the largest hospital in Tokyo."

"That's very nice, Hojo.

Hojo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I mean yeah. It's pretty impressive. Not many students know what they're even going to practice, much less have offers. Even Sesshoumaru doesn't know where he'll work."

Kagome frowned at the dig, "Sesshoumaru is a very capable man. I'm confident he will have many job prospects."

"Capable huh? You really speak higher of him. Most people don't have a lot of kind things to say about Sesshoumaru," Hojo answered with a shrug, sliding his eyes over the woman beside him. He stretched and wrapped an arm around Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion and merged into suspicion, "Hojo, I'm warning you not to speak poorly of Sesshoumaru. He is smart and interesting and can even be funny when he's not under so much stress."

Hojo held up his hands in defense, "I'm only repeating what others have said, relax," Hojo set down his skewer and turned fully to the Vanguardian, "I'm warning you actually. You haven't known him long. My friend, Naraku, is dating his ex girlfriend, Kagura, so I actually know more about him than you think."

Kagome flung his arm off her shoulder and stood abruptly. Her voice was low, nearly a growl as she spoke, "I've known Kagura far longer than you and I assure you this: you know nothing."

Sesshoumaru froze from his hiding spot, shaded by shadows and bushes. _'Kagome already knew Kagura? But how?'_

Hojo pushed past Kagome and through away the trash from his meal. He pulled Kagome back down to her seat, "Don't get mad. I was just saying. Let's talk about something else or maybe do something else."

Hojo smirked and placed his hand on Kagome's upper thigh, playing with the hem of her miniskirt. Kagome slapped him, using far more force than she meant to and sent the boy reeling back. He toppled back on the ground.

Hojo cradled his cheek as he staggered up, "What the fuck is your deal? I've been trying to be a gentleman, Kagome, but-"

"But what?" Kagome asked with her hand cocked on her hip, "You're not being a gentleman. You're being a creep!"

"So you're not attracted to me at all, then? Why did you even come and let me waste my money on you?" Hojo grumbled, digging for his keys, "Whatever, I'm out. You freaks deserve each other. Have a good night."

Kagome pulled his arm, "But, I don't know how to get home; I don't know where I am!"

Hojo yanked away, "Call Sesshoumaru since he's so great."

Kagome walked back to the benches. She looked up at the sky. Beyond the fair lights, it was pitch black, save for a few twinkling stars. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I should have eaten real food instead of candy," Kagome mumbled, her ears flattened.

A tray filled of grilled sea bream, scallops and yakisoba slid to her side. Kagome looked over and smiled.

"Make some room," Sesshoumaru commanded with a smile.

Kagome scooted and gushed, "Master Sesshoumaru, I knew you were here!"

Kagome nibbled on the sea bream on a stick before taking a heap of noodles. Sesshoumaru motioned in the direction of Hojo's departure.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and joked, "He's kind of an asshole, huh?"

Kagome laughed, "A bit of an understatement. He seemed so nice before."

The wind picked up and Kagome shivered. Sesshoumaru cloaked her in his tail, almost timidly.

"Is this alright I saw how you treated Hojo after he-"

"This is fine, thank you," Kagome said, twisting her own tail around Sesshoumaru's.

The two ate in silence, enjoying the other's company and people watching from a distance. Every so often Sesshoumaru turned to the woman, taking in her gentle aura. His Kagome was a strange mystery, but her quirky nature felt natural, like a home for his own oddity. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"By the way, thanks for standing up for me. You're very kind, Kagome."

Kagome slurped the last of the noodles, "I only said what was true. We should head home. You missed a lot of studying time."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru rose, but the dog demon stopped her before she made it to the exit, "Actually, you wanted to go to the ferris wheel, right? We might as well make a night of it."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. Try as he might, he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks when he proposed the date.

Kagome beamed, "I'll race you, Master Sesshoumaru."

**Let me know if you have a cute date idea you wanted me to write. Next chapter, Sesshoumaru learns more of Kagome and the story speeds up as a foe appears. Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

Vanguardians

Ch. 15

"This is so pretty! You can see all of Japan from here!" Kagome exclaimed, leaning over the ferris wheel seat.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the exaggeration. Kagome stood up to gain a better look and Sesshoumaru pulled her back, "Kagome, be careful and stay in your seat. We're high up."

Kagome sat back, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to worry you."

"Don't say it like it like that," he groaned, his cheeks were coloring again.

Kagome's tail swept over Sesshoumaru's thigh playfully. His whole body stiffened and he shifted to the edge of the ferris wheel bench.

Kagome's smile slipped. Sesshoumaru watched her ears flatten. Kagome turned away, fiddling with her tail.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you like me?"

Those soulful blue eyes seared into him. Sesshoumaru sighed. Why couldn't he be normal around her?

"I like you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, "Why would I be here if I didn't?"

Kagome turned to him, "Why are you here? Were you following me?"

Sesshoumaru paled and he stammered out a response, "Hojo's not a good guy for you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the ride operator. It felt like the longest ride. His attention turned back to Kagome who hadn't spoken.

"You wanted to protect me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, trying to look lax. Kagome smiled brightly. She intertwined her fingers with his, hugging his arm.

"That makes me so happy! When I first arrived, I thought maybe I made a mistake. You weren't what I expected."

Sesshoumaru's brow creased, "Why did you think there was a mistake? I thought you were assigned to me. And what did you think of me?"

"I was! I am assigned to you," Kagome answered frantically, "It's just other vanguardians seemed to have an easier time with their missions and their masters like them more. You just seemed cold, like I bothered you."

Kagome mumbled the last part. Sesshoumaru sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"That wasn't it. You don't bother me; you just surprised me."

The ride came to an end. The ride operator came to unlatch Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome held on to the bar.

"Oh could we go again? The views are amazing!"

Sesshoumaru smiled softly and turned to the attendant, "I'm fine with that. Can we?"

The attendant exchanged a look between the two and grinned, "Sure and I'll make sure you two lovebirds are at the top when the finale starts."

"Thank you!" Kagome called, waving over the side at the operator as the ferris wheel cranked up again.

Kagome sat back and turned to Sesshoumaru. She whispered as if the attendant could hear her, "Why did he call us lovebirds? Do we resemble people enamored by fowl?"

She looked so cute with a look of genuine confusion.

"He thinks we're a couple, " Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh."

Kagome's response was nearly indiscernible. She fumbled with the seatbelt latch, "I guess that's pretty silly, huh?"

Kagome's eye failed to match her words. A dusting of pink graced her own cheeks. It would be easy to agree with her and ignore the way his heart would swell every time she smiled. Sesshoumaru gazed over at the woman. His beast snarled against the thought of telling her anything but the truth. Kagome waited intently for his answer, biting her lip nervously. The dog demon focused his attention on her rosy, petal soft lips.

"I don't think it's silly, Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered, brushing a strand of hair away from her cheek.

Kagome watched him with timid, saucer eyes ablazed. Her lips parted as Sesshoumaru continued.

"I told you already. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you. Actually, the degree in which I like you alarms even myself," came Sesshoumaru's soft confession.

Kagome's tail wound around Sesshoumaru's as she scooted closer. This time Sesshoumaru didn't move back. The scent of honeysuckle and vanilla swirled in the air as Kagome moved ever closer until she was inches from her master. She was close enough to smell the musk of his essence lingering on his person. Sesshoumaru drew her nearer still, resting against the arch of her shoulder and embraced her. Emboldened by him, Kagome cuddled into his side, losing her fingers in his mass of silvery hair. A small purr erupted from Sesshoumaru's chest. The vibration bounced against Kagome's chest and she giggled. Sesshoumaru pulled away. His regular honey eyes had darkened and were red at the edges.

"Master?"

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru grunted, "We should probably retire the night. I might do something... regretable."

Suddenly the sky burst into color as fireworks erupted over the fairgrounds. Kagome broke away, staring at the sky in awe as her smile spread wider.

"Beautiful! What are these things called again!"

"Fireworks. It's a signal that the park will be closing soon." Sesshoumaru responded, breathing deeply. His beast began to recede and his eyes reverted back.

Sesshoumaru's phone pinged as the fireworks ebbed away and the ride came to an end. Sesshoumaru brushed past the smirking attendant with Kagome. As they walked back to Sesshoumaru's car, he checked his phone. Kagura was texting him. Kagome glanced over at the message.

"She wants you to come over?" Kagome asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment. Would Kagura always hold his heart?

Sesshoumaru slipped the phone back in his pocket and fished out his keys, "It's late, I'll see what she needs tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. His eyes narrowed, "When you were speaking to Hojo, you said something."

Kagome waved the question away, "I told you already. You don't need to thank me for defending you."

"It was about Kagura actually. You said you knew her."

Sesshoumaru watched the color drain from Kagome's face a moment before a cheerful display was back in place.

"Oh, I was bluffing! I have only seen Kagura at school once or twice. It didn't even register that was your ex-girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru frowned and folded his arms, "I never said Kagura from school was my ex. How did you know that? How did you even know what she looked like?"

Kagome stuttered over her words; Sesshoumaru took the silence to barrage her with more questions.

"You said you'd know her longer than Hojo and he knew her for two years, around the time we dated. How is it possible you knew her if you've only been on Earth a few months?"

Before Kagome could answer, a lightning bolt struck the ground, blasting away Sesshoumaru and her. Sesshoumaru slammed into the side of a car, groaning as he stood. Kagome flipped back and landed on the ground, already clothed in her warrior garb. A bow and arrow materialized.

"Are you ok, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome cried out, looking back at her master.

Sesshoumaru nodded, cradling his shoulder. A green horned-beast hovered above the girl with bat wings stirring up a gust. The wind pushed Kagome back slightly; she struck her bow in the ground as an anchor. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her.

"A cat always lands on their feet, isn't that so, little Vanguardian?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Get back, Master!"

Kagome pushed him behind her and her hands began to glow pink. Two barriers erected, one around Sesshoumaru and one surrounding her and the mystery figure. Sesshoumaru beat at the barrier.

"Kagome!"

Kagome knotched an arrow, "Whatever your plan is forget it! Leave this place and leave my master alone!"

The man-beast landed on the ground, stalking around the girl. A sinister grin revealed a forked tongue against sharp teeth, "I'm not here for him. I am Olin and I'm here for you, little Kagome. Beating you will be all too easy."

Kagome smirked and charged him, "We'll see about that!"

Olin smirked and chanted a quick incantation, "In frigore!"

Kagome crashed to the ground, paralyzed. She grunted, struggling to even lift her head. Olin chuckled, walking toward her. Kagome panicked.

'My body, it feels like cold lead. So heavy, why can't I move?'

Olin had a spear in his hand. Sesshoumaru growled out a warning to him, slamming into the barrier.

Kagome shut her eyes, 'Move! Move Kagome!'

Her gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru, moments before a blinding light and smoke erupted from the smaller barrier. A growl rumbled from Sesshoumaru, reverberating off the barrier. A white dog howled and charged. Kagome's blue eyes met Sesshoumaru's, shocked. The beast was out.

**So don't fret that Kagome seems weak because she is losing as part of the plot right now. She will have her comeback next chapter. I'm weighting if I want Kagura more involved in the story, ie revealing who she and Kagome is or helping Kagome fight. I do want more romance so if you have a cute idea let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vanguardians**

**Ch.16**

Sesshoumaru gnashed at the barrier, releasing a howl. Olin turned with a smirk.

"Who is really protecting who?" He asked gripping his spear.

Olin threw the spear. The weapon phrased through the barrier and sliced Sesshoumaru in his front paw.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shrieked. Her body shook as she struggled to move.

Sesshoumaru howled to Olin's delight. The foe called the spear back to his hands.

"My aim was off. Let's try for the pooch's heart next!"

Focusing her energy, Kagome twisted her powers into a thin thread. The thread shot out, wrapping around Olin's leg. The thread tightened, cutting him like razor wire.

Olin fell to the ground, dropping his spear, "You little bitch!"

The beast's hands lit up with his own energy and cut through Kagome's thread.

Olin took to the sky, hovering a few feet above Kagome. He lifted her up by her throat.

"Tsuchigumo said I couldn't maul your pretty little face. You're making it hard to keep that promise, Vanguardian."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, tepidly.

Olin grinned, "It's a dangerous game. When you understand someone's inner calamity, the chaos within their own mind, you walk a fine line into crossing over and being like them."

His grip tightened around her throat. Kagome wheezed as her body fell limp. A small white jumping spider crawled up Kagome's neck and traveled through inky locks of hair to reach the woman's ear.

Soft, like the whisper of wind Kagome heard, "Expedire. Release!"

Suddenly, Kagome's mobility returned, renewed with new vigor. Her bow materialized and she broke from Olin's grip. She charged, pouring all her power into the bow. The bow, infused with celestial energy, burned Olin on contact, melting through bone, muscle and tissue alike. Kagome swept off her foot, tripping the man and cut through one wing completely. Olin created a shield and with only seconds to spare, vaporized.

Kagome dropped the barrier, huffing, "He escaped. I guess, we're safe for now."

Sesshoumaru receded to his humanoid form. Kagome ran to him, inspecting the cut.

"I'm so sorry Master! I should have been more careful and-"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand, quieting her, "There's no time. We need to get home. Someone will be here to inspect this damage soon."

Kagome nodded and transformed into a kitten. With a meow, she jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. He tucked her inside his jacket and zipped it up before running with the frenzied parkgoers to the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome bandaged his arm, mumbling another apology. Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He remained focused on the tv. Local news stations speculated the source of the loud crash, but thankfully no cameras had captured, him, Kagome, or Olin. His beast growled at the thought of Olin. Tersely, the dog demon stood from his couch and headed toward his bedroom.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome voiced softly.

"I'm going to bed. You don't have answers to what happened and neither do I, but I do have school tomorrow."

Kagome bit her lip, "Maybe another Vanguardian will have news or something. Please don't overwork yourself. You're injured afterall."

Sesshoumaru waved her off. Without another word, he shut the door. Kagome sighed, walking out to the backyard. She sat against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Kagome gazed up at the starry night, "What have I gotten myself into now?"

"More trouble than you've anticipated, no doubt."

Kagome perked up, "Who said that? Who's there?"

The small, white spider appeared on Kagome's knee. Kagome's mirror appeared shining brightly. The woman shifted between the mirror and the spider incredulously. Her wriggling cat ears gave away any notion that she understood what was happening.

"Are you a Vanguardian?" Kagome whispered to the spider.

The spider jumped in the air. It's small body was engulfed in a white light and expanded.

Standing before Kagome was a young girl in appearance with white hair and void, black eyes.

"Kanna!" Kagome explained.

"I am a Vanguardian's assistant, someone you would have had you finished your training," Kanna replied.

Kagome pulled Kanna into a hug, "I've missed you, Kanna!"

The assistant pulled away, "Focus, Kagome. I was sent by Kagura to help you. She sensed a disturbance and feared you may be in danger."

"So it was you who freed me from that paralyzing spell? I didn't think Kagura wanted anything to do with me."

A book appeared in Kanna's hands and she handed it to Kagome. Kagome took it, flipping through the pages.

"What's this? It looks like a book of incantations."

Kanna nodded, "It is. This ensures you never fall folly to such a simple trick again. Now I must go. I need to be back there by Kagura's side. You aren't the only person in danger."

"Kagura's in danger? Please, I want to help."

Kanna and her mirror began to glow as she lifted to the sky, "Want to help? Give Sesshoumaru that book."

Kagome's brow creased, "Why? Is this Sesshoumaru's book?"

"He is your master, is he not? That is a book used to control Vanguardians so it is his to have, not yours."

Like a shooting star, she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 17**

Sesshoumaru lied back against his bed frame. He'd almost given way to slumber when a knock at the door aroused him.

"Are you still awake, Sesshoumaru? I have something that can help us!"

Kagome poked her head inside before letting herself in the room. Sesshoumaru lifted himself up again. His scowl softened when he noticed the book held by the woman.

"What is that?"

Kagome plopped on the edge of the bed and passed the book over to him.

"I forgot to give you this book. It's a book of incantations."

Sesshoumaru shifted between the pages of the book, glancing up at Kagome skeptically, "You forgot?"

Kagome glared at him, "Yes, it's not a crime to forget something."

"Volvuntur super," Sesshoumaru murmured, reading the words aloud.

Kagome's body jerked and she rolled off the bed with a thud. Sesshoumaru tossed the book aside.

"Are you alright; what happened?" the demon asked.

"It's the book," Kagome groaned, lifting herself up, "Whatever you utter, my body follows. That's why Olin was able to paralyze me. I guess that phrase makes me roll over."

"Did Olin know you, from before?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I never knew him."

Kagome crawled back on the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her cuddle under his covers until only her head poked out. With a nearly inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru settled back into his spot of the bedroom and picked up the book once more.

"So each word or phrase directs your movement. Interesting, but what is its purpose?"

Kagome leaned over on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "I can't actually read the words. It's only meant for your eyes, but it's so we can train and I can better protect you."

"I guess I can write a code or something to remember which word is which. Let's see what's the next word. Sedere?"

Kagome dropped, landing face down on Sesshoumaru's groin. She tried to lift herself up to no avail. Kagome's hot breath against his inner thigh brought his manhood to full attention and Sesshoumaru shoved her away hastily.

Kagome scooted away with an angry pout, "Pervert."

"That wasn't me," Sesshoumaru shot back, "I don't even know what that means."

Sesshoumaru stood up and created a distance between the two, uttering the word again. Kagome dropped down again, sinking into a pillow this time. Sesshoumaru lifted her from the pillow.

"It looks as if that subjugation word makes you sit."

Kagome's tail flaired out, "How demeaning! I'm not an animal to tame."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I suppose not completely."

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to a word with a paw print on it, "This is unique, et reverti?"

Kagome yipped as her body transformed in white light. Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes until the light dissipated. Kagome ran to him in kitten form, latching to his leg. Sesshoumaru pried the kitten from his leg. Kagome watched him with wide eyes, shaking slightly. Sesshoumaru sat back on the bed, setting Kagome on his lap.

"Sorry, Kagome. I suppose this one reverts you back to kitten form."

Kagome meowed in agreement. Sesshoumaru rubbed her ears, "Can you revert back now?"

Kagome's face twisted in concentration and shook her head, cerulean eyes pleading.

"One second, let me try this word: humana corpus."

A blue light surrounded Kagome's body as she morphed back to her humanoid form. Sesshoumaru felt the weight of Kagome shift from his lap to his chest as she embraced him. The transformation had rendered her naked, much like when she first transformed. This woman would be the death of him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her master's neck, "Thank you! That felt so different, not being able to transform on my own, but you're getting the hang of the book pretty quickly."

Sesshoumaru pulled her hands away, looking at the ceiling, "Kagome, clothes."

Kagome looked down at her bare form and stood, "Oops! One moment, Master!"

With a dramatic twirl, Kagome clothed herself in a peach babydoll gown. She turned back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of lips at the woman's proud look. Sesshoumaru set the down the book.

"I guess I have something else to study now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 18**

Inuyasha just couldn't understand it. Kagome was the kindest, sweetest girl he'd ever met and she paid him absolutely no attention. Sesshoumaru, however, spent the majority of his time distancing himself from the vanguardian and she doted on him. The half-demon watched Kagome prepare his brother's lunch, forming the rice balls ever so perfectly. Sesshoumaru had barely glanced her way, choosing to focus his attention on Miroku's video game.

"Um, Sess? You said something attacked you a couple days ago, right? How can you play a video game like everything is normal?" the half demon chastised.

Kagome handed the boys their lunch and Sesshoumaru paused his game. Kagome took a seat between the brothers on the couch.

"Kagome and I have been working through the book she has and she's waiting to hear back from headquarters so what else can I do?"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead, "Uh, figure out who this Olin guy is? How can you be so nonchalant?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Hey, Kags? What's your take on this? I mean you could have died and Sesshoumaru is playing games like a little kid! Are you still hurt?"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, inspecting it for bruises.

Sesshoumaru set his plate down. His eyes cut to Inuyasha, noting the nickname and the uncharacteristic tenderness his brother showed Kagome. Kagome laughed lightly, but Sesshoumaru noticed the faint blush dusting her cheeks.

' _When did those two get so familiar?' he thought sourly._

"I'm fine Inuyasha, really. I think Sesshoumaru was more hurt than I was anyway," Kagome answered, waving away his concern.

Still Inuyasha held her hand, feeling her soft skin against his calloused fingers.

"Well just call me if you need anything. You still have my number right?"

Kagome materialized a small red phone in her hand, "Yes! See? You're right here!"

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. How did Inuyasha have his number in Kagome's phone and Sesshoumaru didn't even know she owned a phone? Inuyasha smiled, finally releasing the woman's hand.

"You know you don't have to contact me only in emergencies. We can talk any time. I'm sure it's hard transitioning to our world."

Sesshoumaru growled, "I'm more than capable of assisting Kagome. We don't need your help."

Inuyasha held his hand up in defense, "I was just trying to help, damn. Excuse me for trying."

Kagome smiled and brought Inuyasha in for a hug. Her buxom breasts pressed firmly against his chest, earning a blush from the younger dog demon.

"I really appreciate it, Inuyasha. Honestly, it can be overwhelming learning all your customs. I'm trying not to stick out so much," Kagome admitted with a sheepish expression.

"So are all the Vanguardians like you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like me how?" the young woman inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Inuyasha's cheeks colored a light red and mumbled, "You know, like pretty and stuff."

Sesshoumaru snorted. He chomped on a rice ball, "Don't you have somewhere to be, little brother?"

"I'm just asking questions. There's so much we don't know about Kagome's life. If she's going to be attacked, that information could be useful!"

Inuyasha's raised voice softened when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try to explain all I can. Please don't fight," Kagome smoothed out her skirt and answered, "Not all the guardians are women, but all Vanguardians are. There are men called Jinans that serve the same purpose if an individual would be better helped with them."

"Do you miss it, your world? Do you have a family?" Inuyasha asked further, taking a bite of food.

Kagome looked away, her eyes becoming glassy as she spoke, "I miss my sisters very much."

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat, turning toward the woman, "I didn't know you had any siblings."

Kagome shook her head, "All the Vanguardians are my sisters, though I'm closer to some more than others. Sorry, I forget the word holds a different connotation here. We don't have mothers and fathers traditionally like you two do. We were created, birthed by the elders who we were assigned to and raised together."

"Huh," Inuyasha breathed out, "That's crazy. So you were basically born knowing you were going to be a fighter?"

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's face light up as she stood, excited.

"Oh no, only the very best are chosen to be Vanguardians! You have to be fast and cunning and if you are chosen to be a Vanguardian by my elder Beera, you have to be of purest heart. Some of the other Elders don't care for that, but it is of the upmost importance!"

Her tail swayed back and forth, matching her electric energy. Kagome continued, "Those who aren't chosen to be a Vanguardian are assigned to other mortals where there is less fighting, usually children."

"Children?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

Kagome nodded, "They take the appearance of the family pet, another child, or even a vision that only the child can see and they guide them through their milestones."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "So these children speaking of 'imaginary friends' are really speaking of you."

"Exactly!" Kagome beamed, "Some offer support to Vanguardians in need of intel to complete their mission."

Inuyasha squirmed in his spot, mulling over a question in his head, "So what do you do once you finish a mission? Have you thought of staying here? Maybe date or something? I mean, did you date before coming to Earth?"

Kagome's smile ebbed away, "Vanguardians are not to have relations outside their mission period, it is forbidden."

"You look like that and can't even fuck?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth," Sesshoumaru snapped, flinging a pillow at his brother.

"Uh, well I mean we're taught...certain skills to-," Kagome bit her lip as she conjured a fitting word to express that portion of her training, "to comfort. It's a necessary skill to learn, especially if a guardian is chosen to be a consort."

Kagome's tail wrapped around waist as she sat back on the couch. She didn't utter another word, staring far-eyed at the ground. Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

"Earth to Kagome. What does that mean?"

"It means Vanguardians are betrothed, correct Kagome?" Sesshoumaru finished, watching her carefully.

"Some are," Kagome nodded, "To maintain peace among our spirit world, the mortal world, and the underworld, some of us are promised to lords once our mission is completed. Most return to be assigned to another mortal. I've even heard some Vanguardians have been allowed to remain on earth, though it comes at a cost. Their powers and memories are stripped, but they are free."

Sesshoumaru was struck by the odd choice of words. Free? Even with that sentence, something Kagome said bothered him far more at the moment.

"I see. So you'll leave once I complete whatever it is I must. What if that day never comes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome laughed, but the laugh held a sad ring, "I would sooner be replaced, I imagine, but I've wondered the same thing."

"Are you one of them, a consort I mean?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly.

His stomach churned awaiting her answer. Kagome looked up suddenly. The pained look on her face flashed for only a moment. She walked over to Sesshoumaru's side of the couch, cupping his sharp chin gently.

"Don't worry. One cannot be both a Vanguardian and a consort to a lord because we cannot serve two masters."

When it seemed her answer pleased him, Kagome dropped her hand. Her mirror materialized and Kagome stood as it began to glow white. She angled the mirror away from the men upon seeing Kanna's face.

"Sorry, one moment you two."

The vanguardian exited the room, slipping outside to the backyard.

The brothers sat in silence, digesting Kagome's info. Inuyasha spoke first.

"She's a virgin. She's gotta be like 24 and still a virgin," he whispered in awe.

"That's your focus out of all the things she said?"

"That was the most interesting to me," Inuyasha shrugged, "You have to admit you're at least kinda turned on by that too."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru unpaused his game, failing to dignify Inuyasha's words with a response.

Kagome poked her head back in the apartment, "Hey, it looks like Olin may have left a clue or two. We left too soon after to inspect, but he dropped an artifact of some kind."

Sesshoumaru glanced her way, "What type of artifact?"

Kagome walked inside and grabbed a pen and paper. She drew a symbol and pointed to the paper.

"It looks something like this. Can I use your computer to see where else this may be? Ka- uh my assistant could only give me limited information."

Sesshoumaru repaused his game, taking a look at the symbol. It almost resembled a spider in tribal markings.

"Sure, I've never seen anything like this," Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome smiled. She tucked her mirror away and skipped to the room. Inuyasha chuckled, watching her leave.

"I wonder how the hell that Elder put you two together. Talk about opposites attracting. Between her bubbly attitude and all her schoolgirl outfits, it's still hard to believe Kagome is some badass fighter."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "She is quite skilled with a bow and arrow. Agile as well."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her fight, especially if she wore that same outfit from Miroku's game. Remember that? Her dress was so tight, it looked painted on," Inuyasha mused.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, releasing a low growl, "Must you be so vulgar? You've been around Miroku for too long."

A hush fell over the two until Sesshoumaru asked the question that had been nagging him the better part of the day.

"When did you give Kagome your number?" Sesshoumaru asked, failing to sound unbothered.

"When I came by a couple days ago and gave her the phone," Inuyasha said with a shrug before grinning, "I bet you didn't even know she had it, did you?"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms, "It wasn't news to me."

Inuyasha snickered, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Sesshoumaru looked back at his bedroom door.

"Kagome is taking awhile," he thought aloud.

"She probably got distracted. You know Kagome. She probably saw a pretty outfit or was looking at something you had pulled up, a pancake recipe or some shit."

Sesshoumaru nodded absentmindedly until he thought about what his brother said. The color drained from his face as he recalled what exactly was on his computer before Inuyasha arrived.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to check on Kagome. If we don't return in five minutes, leave," Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha laughed, leaning back, "You can't get rid of me, Sess!"

One glowering look from Sesshoumaru shut him up and he sighed, "Whatever, I got to pick some stuff up from Dad anyway. Just chill out. You look like you're about to shit your pants or something. I'll be back in a bit."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and made his way to his bedroom. Before the door even opened completely, Sesshoumaru could hear the muffled moans from his laptop screen. Shit.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, closing the door behind him.

Kagome regarded him with angry tears. Her eyes, normally a lively lapis, were darkened, stopping him in his tracks. Her eyes always froze him in place, but never had he seen them filled with such hurt toward him. She turned the laptop around. The screen was filled with images, chat logs and a video playing in the background. All of the women were cat demons or humans donning cat ears and tails. In the silence of the room, the only sound that blared was the breathy moans of the woman touching herself to the camera.

"Do you like this, Master Sesshoumaru?" the nameless woman moaned, dipping a finger into her core.

Sesshoumaru wanted to die. Sesshoumaru visibly cringed at the woman's question. Kagome turned to the video and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman.

"Master Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, teasing out the words, testily.

His mind reeled as his eyes fell to the screen again. Kagome had seen his dirty little secret. Surely she'd scoured through his roleplaying profile and saw his sordid fantasies. Since that night on the couch when Kagome licked him, he'd lusted for her. He'd made the profile that same night, seeking the same type: long black hair, perky tits, round ass, pouty lips, with big blue eyes. Preferably a woman with cat ears. Not one girl had fit the description completely, but a couple had come close enough for his imagination.

Kagome's frown deepened as she clicked on picture after picture of 'cat girls' that Sesshoumaru had saved. She sported an impressive growl, snapping her focus back to the dog demon.

Sessoumaru took a step toward her, holding his hands up to placate the woman, "Kagome, I can explain."

"Yes, explain. Why are you trying to replace me?" The vanguardian cried out.

Sesshoumaru stopped, burrowing his brow, "What?"

"It's obvious! I read your post, you want another Vanguardian!" Kagome continued, though the tremors in her voice lost strength.

"I'm not trying to replace you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru reassured, pulling her down to the edge of the bed.

The woman looked unconvinced while Sesshoumaru resembled a chastised puppy. Had he not been sitting, his tail would have been between his legs. He couldn't deny it any longer. Sesshoumaru ran his claws through his hair roughly a couple times, gathering his thoughts. He had to come clean.

"It's called roleplaying."

**Uh oh Sesshoumaru's in trouble lol! Sess is horny and poor Kagome thinks he's looking for another warrior. I was trying to think of how to intertwine smut with the story. After I thought about it, Kagome is naïve and Sesshoumaru is a bit emotionally and sexually stunted so I felt their first sexual encounter would be a little awkward as they sort their feelings out. Hopefully it's funny awkward and not cringy awkward. Anyway, this chapter left a couple of Easter eggs that will come together soon. Lemon in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 19**

Kagome stared at the images, shifting her focus between the women and Sesshoumaru. Some donned 'magic' mirrors, prop swords and hammers, and skimpy designed armor, posing for picture after picture. Others wore nothing, spreading themselves for the lusting eyes online.

"This girl can't even notch her bow correctly. Why would you trust these other girls over your own Vanguardian?" Kagome complained.

Her ears lowered, "I know the transition hasn't been the greatest, but why would you want to get rid of me so quickly?"

Curse her naïve nature. Had it not been for the pained trembling in her voice, Sesshoumaru would have chosen to defend that notion than tell her the real reason for the girls on his computer.

Sesshoumaru, still pale, fumbled over his words, "Kagome it's not what you think. I just thought some of the girls resembled...you."

"These girls look nothing like me!" Kagome cried back, vitiating the demon's claim.

Kagome turned the laptop around scrolling past the different girls, "This one's ears are different, that one has green eyes, and that one's hair is shorter than mine. Some of them aren't even cat girls! They're imposters!"

"I was more focused on their body shape than their eye color or hair length," Sesshoumaru mumbled, looking away from the woman.

He sighed and pulled Kagome to the edge of the bed next to him, "I was never trying to replace you. I wasn't looking for a girl to fight for me when I typed in my request-"

"Then I don't understand. Why did you do this?"

Sesshoumaru gazed into her eyes, silently willing her to put two and two together, "Kagome, I'm a guy. I have needs-"

"You're my master, I can take care of any of your needs better than any of those girls!" Kagome proclaimed.

Kagome jerked from Sesshoumaru's hold and proceeded to click around, "What could these so-called warriors do that I can't?"

Kagome looked at another video. A black haired woman donning cat ears and an anal plug tail pretended to lick her fake paws and meow.

"She's not even a real cat girl; she's a fraud," Kagome grumbled again with a pout.

Were he not mortified. Sesshoumaru would have found the action cute.

"Oh Master, I've been such a bad kitty," the woman purred.

"He's not your master!" Kagome snapped, glaring at the screen.

"She's roleplaying," Ssshoumaru uttered, shutting his eyes at the onscreen moans, "We can actually turn that off."

"Roleplaying?" Kagome asked, lightly swiping Sesshoumaru's hands away when he tried to stop the video.

"Playing pretend," Sesshoumaru explained, "I'm part of a group that plays out scenarios of different things, acts out fantasies. I asked her to roleplay."

"Oh, Master, please punish your naughty Vanguardian," the 'cat girl' moaned, smacking her ass for the camera.

Kagome's mouth fixed into a thin line when she noticed the glittering collar necklace that read _Kagome_.

"Why is she calling herself a vanguardian? And her necklace reads her name is Kagome. Are you-do you want another guardian? You don't have to lie to me."

He'd hurt her feelings.

"No, she's," Sesshoumaru struggled to say aloud his wishes, "I asked her to be you."

"Why? What could she do that I can't?" The woman's anger was beginning to flare again.

"It's not that. I didn't want to ask you. I couldn't."

"I told you. I was made for you. You can ask me anything, Sesshoumaru," Kagome reiterated, drawing her knees to her chest. She stared at the floor with a far-away look, "It just hurts that I'm never enough. I'm trying to be a good guardian and protect you-"

Sesshoumaru groaned, "I was horny! I wanted you, but I couldn't ask you to... _comfort_ me so I asked some girls that looked like you."

He hoped that using her term would give her the hint to what he was asking. Still Kagome regarded him with the same confused expression, albeit a light blush showed she understood his wishes.

"Comfort you? But she isn't touching you; she's touching herself."

Damn her innocence. Sesshoumaru sighed. He was going to have to spell it out for her.

"It aroused me to watch her because I wanted you."

Kagome watched the woman a few moments longer and then turned off the video. She offered a gentle smile, "That was it? Oh master, you didn't need to keep that hidden. And you don't need another comforting you."

She pulled Sesshoumaru toward the head of the bed and guided him to lie down. Sesshoumaru protested, but Kagome hushed him. She pulled at his pants. She gasped softly when his jeans were down his legs; his cock sported an impressive tent, peeking out from the hole in his boxers. Timidly, Kagome pulled his boxers down and stroked his girth.

Sesshoumaru watched with half-lidded eyes. He released a shaky breath. She was perfect, embodying everything in a woman he liked: slender frame, curvy hips, and milky skin begging him to be touched all over.

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's member with more confidence and wriggled in closer. She met her master's honey gaze. She dropped his dick a moment and crawled up face to face with the dog demon. Kagome's lips grazed the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth, kissing his cheek. Her lithe warmth melted against his side, her nearness awakening all his senses. The soft fabric of her t-shirt rubbed against his skin, and he felt her breast against his arm. His cock twitched against Kagome's thigh. She trailed a hand down the demon's belly. Sesshoumaru's stomach lurched and his hands formed a fist, clawing at his bedsheets. The Vanguardian looked up at him, cheeks flushed prettily. Her bottom lip plumped from where she had chewed an even pinker hue on it.

"You really are above the average man, Sesshoumaru. I never expected you to be this big and thick," Kagome said as her fingers found him, gently cupping his cock again.

He swallowed, heat flooding to his face. His throat felt dry. _Fuck_ ,he thought; he was so painfully hard already. It was embarrassing to know how quickly this would end.

A slender finger ran over his pinkened head, then down the length of his erect cock, glazing the precum that glistened on the tip with her palm. He hissed as Kagome's hand gripped the base of his manhood, stroking over the veins. Gracing him with a determined flash, Kagome took Sesshoumaru in the warm confines of her waiting mouth.

She pulled away and licked the head, lapping up the mess he was making with a hot swipe of her tongue. His breath caught and he released a gurgled purr. Kagome chuckled and ran her tongue around the fat head of his cock, before popping it entirely inside her mouth again. She was warm, wet, and it felt so fucking good. _God_ was it _amazing_. Sesshoumaru grunted. He rocked his hips and Kagome took him in deeper, sliding his cock down her throat.

His control was starting to fray. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to lay back and fuck her pretty little mouth until he shattered in bliss.

"Does it feel good?" she asked pulling back a moment with a gasp, replacing her mouth with her warm hand once more.

Her voice was soft yet impossible to ignore, creeping into his mind. Sesshoumaru swallowed, his senses overwrought as his little minx stroked his dick's silky pink skin up and down. Sesshoumaru nodded wordlessly. Kagome continued. Sesshoumaru watched her; his eyes glued to the sight of her: pink, pouty lips wrapped around his girth, her face flushed, beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed. His cock bobbed in and out of her perfect mouth.

Her tongue pressed up against the crease in the head. He sucked in his teeth to stop a groan, but failed. Kagome lavished that spot over and over, sending wet sloppy kisses between her sucking. Every fiber of Sesshoumaru's being wanted to thrust up into the wet cavern of her mouth and bury himself in the ecstacy that was Kagome.

"W-wait fuck. I'm c-cumming," he tried to tell her.

She ignored his warning, sucking harder on his bulbous head. With a hum, Kagome pushed deeper, massaging his balls with her hand, suckling and licking at the base of his cock. The extra stimulation was too much.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Sesshoumaru arched back and came.

Kagome's hand and mouth milked him, easing him through his euphoria until he was spent. She swallowed, sucking along the length of his cock before letting him plop free. Sesshoumaru settled himself, pulling Kagome to his chest. She snuggled underneath the crook of his neck, purring contently.

"Was that good?" Kagome asked, timid display back in place.

It was fucking amazing and the best blowjob by far he ever received.

Feeling bold, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, "Very good."

Kagome smiled, "So no more talk of other vanguardians, ok? Just me."

Sesshoumaru held back a smirk at her possessive nature. Honestly, it turned him on. "Deal. So what information did you find on the symbol or the artifact Olin left?"

Kagome poked her head up and she laughed, kitty ears wriggling, "Oh! I actually forgot to look that up."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, scratching her ears, "There's always tomorrow I suppose."

**We'll get back to the main plot, but I thought a little smut wouldn't hurt. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 20**

"Kagome. Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered, nudging the guardian gently.

Kagome groaned, rolling into Sesshoumaru's side, "Five more minutes."

"I need to go to school. I figured you wanted to go too."

Kagome cracked open an eye, looking at the time. The analog clock read 9AM. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sesshoumaru's phone lit up. Kagura's name flashed on the screen. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I need to see what's going on. She has been texting incessantly."

Kagome nodded wordlessly, but Sesshoumaru watched her eyes narrow at the phone. After the confrontation the night before, Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to be on Kagome's bad side. He gave her a peck on the cheek, gauging her level of comfort.

"Let's get to school, okay?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru checked his watch for the third time. He was only halfway listening to the teacher's lecture. His mind was focused on the beauty beside him. Kagome paid the professor no attention. Her focus was on her phone. Sesshoumaru peered over, trying to see to whom she was texting so frantically. Kagome glanced up and offered Sesshoumaru a smile. She covered her phone screen with her arm and raised her hand to answer a question the professor posed.

Sesshoumaru found it impressive. Even when it didn't look as if she were paying attention, Kagome was observant. Still, that acknowledgement was pushed aside as he mulled over who she was texting. Class ended and Kagome bolted for the door.

"Kagome, wait up!" Sesshoumaru called, shrugging on his jacket.

"I'll meet you later, Sesshoumaru," Kagome waved back and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave. He made his way to the library. Scores of students left for the day, usually making the school comfortably quiet. Today it was maddening as his mind lingered once more to Kagome. Since the first text message she read, Kagome's aura had a skittish vibe, on edge and nervous. It bothered him that she refused to tell him what was on her mind. After a fifth failed attempt to read, Sesshoumaru wandered to the gardens tucked in the rear of the school. Away from the main buildings, the gardens were rarely used, used as an oasis for solitude. As he rounded the corner of the gardens, Sesshoumaru could hear the hushed voices of two women.

Kagome showed Kagura a picture, "Kanna showed me Olin's markings and it looked like a spider or something. At first, I didn't think I recognized it, but then I thought it kind of looked like you in your spider form. I thought perhaps you two served the same Elder or had some information for me."

"It was Olin who attacked you? A man with green horns and bat wings?"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru peered around the corner. He was cautious to not be seen. ' _Kagome and Kagura are together? Why?'_

Kagura's mouth formed a fine line. Her arms folded while Kagome held the pout of a petulant child.

"You have no clue what you've done! How could you be so reckless, Kagome?" The red-eyed woman chastised.

"What was my alternative? I didn't ask to be attacked," Kagome mumbled.

Kagura huffed, "You don't attack someone like Olin head on. You should have retreated and called me. If Kanna hadn't helped..."

"I appreciate you helping me, both of you. I just don't see what the big deal is with Olin. I handled him."

Kanna formed in a bright light, standing before Kagome, "You did not. Olin was not killed and Tsuchigumo will have him or someone return to take you. Your disappearance has not been taken well."

Kagome sighed, "Who is this Tsuchigumo guy? I remember Olin saying his name. A new Elder?"

Kagura paled, "You really don't know him? You were to meet him once you were cut from the Vanguardian program."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. If Kagome wasn't his guardian, who was she? Why was she with him?

"I left before the meeting then. Who is he?"

Kagura buried her face in her hands, breathing heavily. She pulled back when her phone went off. A small smile spread across her face when the name appeared.

"It's Naraku. I need to cut this short."

Kagome frowned, but Kagura spoke before Kagome could object, "Don't start. Just as Sesshoumaru holds your heart, Naraku holds mine."

"I just can't wrap my mind around a Vanguardian abandoning their master," Kagome countered.

"He was just an assignment! It's not like I'd consider leaving everything I know for Sesshoumaru like you!"

Sesshoumaru's heart sank. His golden eyes narrowed at the two women. So they both were playing him for the fool.

Kagome bit her lip, turning away. Her voice was an octave higher than a whisper, "Don't speak like that when he cares for you. And I never said I planned to stay on Earth."

"Right, whatever," Kagura responded with an eye roll. She placed her phone in her pocket, "Listen, Kanna has been keeping tabs on the Elders. You're wanted, but now so am I. I don't have to tell you that disobeying the Elders is a serious offense. Luckily, there's help."

"Who's willing to help me?" Kagome asked.

"Well me for one, but someone reached out to Kanna and he's willing to protect you."

Kagura motioned to Kagome's mirror. The cat girl held out her mirror. A green light flashed and a small figure materialized in midair. Kagome shielded her eyes and peeked out behind her fingers. She gushed when she recognized the auburn hair and emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you so much Kagome! So much has happened since you left and it's been really scary."

Kagome stroked Shippo's cherub face, hushing his whimpers.

"We can discuss all that later. Are you safe, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

The boy nodded, "I'm worried about you. Neither one of you know what's going on."

"Well maybe you can explain it to me, boy," Sesshoumaru spat, stepping from the shadows.

The color drained from Kagome's face. Shippo turned to the stranger, confused.

"Who is he?"

Kagome's ears flattened as she mumbled, "That's my master."

**The truth comes out in the next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vanguardians**

**Ch. 21**

Sesshoumaru opened the door of his apartment. Kagome and Kagura walked in wordlessly. The women took a seat on the couch. Sessshoumaru decided to stand, peering down at the women.

"Master Sesshoumaru, I was going to tell you-" Kagome began.

"I don't want to hear from you," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome could feel her master's anger swirling in the air. It felt uncomfortable like his power left the air stuffy. She couldn't resist the urge to comfort him, though she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Kagome, don't speak. I want to hear from the woman that betrayed me first. Then I'll hear your treacherous story."

Kagura crossed her legs, looking less than sorry, "What do you wish to hear?"

"When we met, when we dated, did it mean anything to you?" Sesshoumaru felt weak for asking, but he had to know.

Kagura laughed, "That's where your mind is? I could have knowledge on how the world ends and you would rather know if I faked my orgasms."

Kagome glared at the woman, "There's no need to be crude or cruel, Kagura."

" _You,_ least of all need to be speaking to me, Kagome," Kagura spat. She turned her attention to the dog demon, "Everything I did with you, I did for my mission. I wasn't supposed to be yours. I didn't love you and I didn't want you. Thankfully, you are a good enough lover that the two years weren't completely wasted. Kagome can at least look forward to that."

Sesshoumaru processed her words. Surprisingly he hadn't hurt like he'd anticipated. The dog demon chuckled, "Inuyasha was right. You're nothing but a bitch."

"Master..."

Sesshoumaru held up his hand, "I'm not done. Kagura, why is Kagome here? Is she my vanguardian?"

"Yes and no. Kagome was your original guardian. Kagome was the strongest of us all. She was to be the captain of our troop. Had she actually finished her training, I could have said you were in great hands." Kagura said, giving Kagome a sad smile.

"Why didn't you finish?"

Kagome chewed on her lip. Sesshoumaru's claws strummed the coffee table waiting for a reply.

"She was chosen to be the consort of King Tsuchigumo," Kagura answered for her.

Sesshoumaru's expression soured when Kagome thought he couldn't be any angrier.

"I asked you that," Sesshoumaru said lowly.

When Kagome didn't answer, Sesshoumaru raised his voice, "I asked you that and you said no."

"I said one cannot be a consort and a Vanguardian," Kagome corrected timidly.

Her slender tail flicked nervously as Sesshoumaru's mouth fell to a fine line.

"Do you wish to continue lying to me?"

"I didn't know who Tsuchigumo was, I swear."

Sesshoumaru growled, "You did know you weren't mine, but presented yourself differently. Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I was scared!" Kagome whimpered, curling into herself.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salt of tears spilling from Kagome's eyes. His claws flexed, yearning to reach out to her, despite himself. Even now, he hated seeing her upset.

"Why? Were you afraid of me?"

Kagome shook her head, "Tsuchigumo scared me. I was halfway through the Vanguardian program when Elder Beera called me to her. She said Tsuchigumo had chosen me to be one of his brides. I never met him, but I met his other wives. That demon is brutal. He hurt them, beat them, cut off their tails and wings when they disobeyed him...he forced himself on them and I was scared."

Her frame shook and her voice was like a small child's. Sesshoumaru still held a frown, but his eyes had softened. He turned to Kagura, searching for confirmation of the story. Kagura rubbed Kagome's back as the woman's cries increased.

"I didn't know that was part of your duties," Sesshoumaru uttered.

"We vanguardians are vessels, used for our masters' whims," Kagura answered, "While Kagome was being trained more extensively to be a consort, I was given charge over you."

Sesshoumaru ignored the detached tone. Kagura squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome cared about you so I tried to complete my mission, whatever it was, for her. I only left when my mirror alerted me to my true Master," a light blush appeared on Kagura's cheeks.

Kagome gasped, "Naraku?"

Kagura nodded. Sesshoumaru sucked in his teeth, taking a seat in the kitchen. He raked his hands through his hair chuckling.

"Naraku wins again. If neither one of you wanted anything to do with me, then don't let me stop you."

Kagome lifted from the couch. She cupped his cheeks, forcing the demon to look her in the eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, before I was chosen to be a consort, I was tasked with looking over you. I saw how hard you worked, how your beautiful mind made sense of the world around and all the quirks that made you you. I would never cast you away. I don't care of the outcome; you are my true Master."

For a moment neither spoke. Sesshoumaru's stomach churned, staring into Kagome's blue depths. She saw something in him, beyond what most considered drone, and she liked it. She liked him. What Kagura had done out of honor, Kagome had done out of something else. Sesshoumaru refused to name what it could be, but rumbled out a thanks. Kagome's tail twisted around Sesshoumaru's, comforting him. Kagura watched the display with a frown.

' _Oh Sister. Don't go falling in love with him. This will not end well.'_

"Okay, that's sweet, but this is really something you two can discuss when I'm gone. I've been thinking this over and I don't think it's a surprise that we've had so much activity once Kagome became your guardian."

Kagome's ears flickered in interest, "You think us meeting, Master Sesshoumaru, Naraku, all of this is fate?"

Kagura nodded, standing to her feet, "You know how rare it is for Vanguardians to intersect during their missions. Tsuchigumo is after you and me for aiding you, but if it's causing issues back home, it must be larger than the two of us."

Kagura's phone went off again. Naraku's name rang out, "Shit, I've been here too long. Listen, I haven't told him about you, Kagome. Let's not complicate things just yet. Just continue your training with your master. I'll send updates through Shippo and Kanna; do the same. Let's not do _this_ again."

**I am working hard to update all my stories and I'm gearing up for a couple new ones! For those who read my Maiden of the Sword story, that update is next. Stay tuned and please review. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Vanguardians**

**Ch.22**

Shippo threw a large mushroom at Kagome followed by a spinning top. Kagome dodged the mushroom and gripped the top, using its rotation to sharpen her claws.

Inuyasha watched the two spar in the backyard. Sesshoumaru sat beside him, reading over Kagome's incantation book.

"So the kit is a guardian too?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would seem so," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome glanced over at the brothers and gave them a shy wave. Inuyasha waved back, but Seshoumaru averted his eyes. He purposely looked away and Kagome lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry, Shippo can we take a break?"

Shippo retrieved his toy weapons and jumped in Kagome's arms, "Sure, but are you okay? You got sad all of a sudden."

Kagome nodded. She trudged in the house, casting one last sorrowful look at Sesshoumaru. Feeling her eyes on him, Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Do you want something?"

His cold tone stung and Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest subconsciously.

"I'm going to make your favorite for dinner," she said with a small smile.

The dog demon ignored her. He slid his door, letting it close with Kagome on the other side.

"So how do you feel about Kagura?" Inuyasha asked, trying to break the tension.

"Fuck her."

The younger brother chuckled, "Finally. What about Kagome though?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, "That's more complicated."

"I can tell. Just don't be so hard on her," Inuyasha offered, leaning back into his chair, "You need to stop giving her the silent treatment and talk to her."

"Oh you're a psychologist now?" Sesshoumaru quipped.

Inuyasha grinned, "Listen, Kagura's a bitch, but I don't think Kagome is like that. You two seem good for each other."

"We aren't dating so don't start," Sesshoumaru grumbled, "She lied. She and Kagura could be lying about other stuff."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Why would she need to?"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms indignantly, "Money or prestige. It wouldn't be the first time."

The younger brother snorted, "Bullshit. She literally materializes everything she wants and thought cotton candy was made of actual clouds. She doesn't have the motive or mental capacity to be that deceiving."

"She isn't stupid. She has plenty mental capacity," Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha smirked. Try as he might, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop defending or protecting her guardian.

"I meant she wasn't capable of acting like that. She is too nice, but way to show you care. I'm going to go, but you should work it out or I think you'll regret it."

**Just a quick update for you all. I am interested to know if you think Sesshoumaru is justified in feeling hurt by Kagome's lie. Should she have revealed her connection to Kagura or not? Let me know how you feel and thanks for reading. Happy holidays!**


End file.
